


Her Dark Guardian

by winterelf86



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterelf86/pseuds/winterelf86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle is threatened with magic by an unknown enemy of her father's, Sir Maurice takes matters into his own hands by taking control of the Dark One so he can become her guardian. What he couldn't control, however, were the feelings beginning to stir in the Dark One's heart as soon as he became her protector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

  
The Dark One stared at the plump lord through the bars of his caged prison with pure hatred. His nimble and bony fingers, each equipped with blackened claws, gripped the metal bars as he pulled himself forward. The grimace on his face spoke of threats and violence if the lord's control were lost and he were to break through the cage.

The face of the Dark One barely resembled a man. His irises were much too large to be considered human and the color a mix of gold and brown, his skin was a sickly greenish-gray color that glistened in the sunlight, and his lips were stretched over his stained teeth in a sneer. "Careful with magic, dearie. You may end up with more than you bargained for." His tone harsh, but frivolous as soon as the giggle rose in his throat.

"Keep quiet, demon!" Sir Maurice ordered, extending a finger at the imp. The commands immediately silenced him, and the hostile expression became one of neutrality. This was the second time his command worked. However, Sir Maurice remained uneasy about releasing the beast from its cage, regardless of the object resting in his palm.

Sir Maurice turned the dagger over in his hand, the sunlight glinted off the silver metal. The name Rumplestiltskin was etched across the dagger in dark writing. He would have to test it a few more times before he became comfortable commanding Rumplestiltskin to protect his daughter. He controlled him enough to get him in the cage, but how would such control fare around his only child?  
Maurice climbed onto his horse, and with a gesture of his hand the carriage carrying Rumple's cage lurched forward, making the imp tighten his hold on the cold metal. He rested his head against the bars, wondering how he got himself into this mess.

He had been mixing potions in his laboratory at Dark Castle, minding his own business, when he felt the distinctive pull of the dagger. His head shot up as his focus changed from his work to whatever poor soul beckoned him to appear outside. When he arrived outside his castle cloaked in receding purple smoke, that's when he saw the dagger in the hand of someone he wanted to kill in that split second. Which he would have, if it weren't for that kris dagger. Oh, how his thoughts were filled with visions of him wrapping his clawed hands around the lord's throat and squeezing the life out of him if he ever broke the control of that cursed dagger.

His thoughts wandered through the possibilities of who knew his secret. It had to be someone who knew him, someone who had sought his secrets and grabbed them right from under his nose. He had plenty of enemies and former apprentices, who he regretted ever teaching. They were power hungry and wretched, all of them.

Now Rumplestiltskin found himself occupying this musky and small cage, thanks to the snitch who ratted him out, but he hoped to get his vengeance sooner rather than later. He had important work to do in order to find his long lost son. It was his life's work, the very air he breathed.

He remained silent for the duration of the trip to whatever noble filth lay ahead. The rocking and the jolting prevented Rumple from being comfortable, not that a cage provided comfort to begin with. The path became smoother before it turned into cobblestone, making him curse and sit up straighter against the bars.

The castle came into his view, which brought forth more curses from his mouth. The frigid air of the coming winter would have chilled a normal man, but he still wrapped his cloak tighter around him as if it would protect him from the future he faced now.

The carriage came to halt once it passed through the castle gates. Maurice walked to the cage, drawing the kris dagger and holding it out. Rumple tittered, sneering at the lord. "As long as you have that dagger you control me, no need to get your hackles raised with suspicion, dearie."

"I'm merely taking precautions, Dark One. Any man would in the presence of the most powerful creature to ever stalk these lands," Maurice retorted, glaring at him.

"Well, at least you're not the dunce I expected you to be. Don't fret….master," he spit the word out through his dark lips, leaning heavily against the bars, "though I would like to know as soon as possible why you have use of me, when all you had to do was strike a deal."

"Why strike a deal, when I can easily control you instead of paying a price?" Maurice said, waving the dagger in front of Rumple.

A high-pitched giggle sounded in his throat,"well, you'll still have to pay a price. Just because you are controlling me doesn't mean you're exempt."

Maurice let out a long sigh and opened the cage, releasing the small imp from his prison. "Leave the cage, and walk straight to the main hall," he demanded, gripping the hilt of the dagger tightly, as if doing so would increase the sway he held over Rumplestiltskin.

Rumple turned on his heels, walking swiftly through the large double doors and into the Great Hall. Just as he suspected, everything about this castle told him Maurice and his kin were noble filth. The hall was laden with various trinkets and decorations, all expensive and bright. He had become used to the darkness and gloom of Dark Castle, and this cheerful castle would be the death of him before long.

"Stop, Dark One. Don't go any further," Maurice ordered. Rumple stopped, but not before a low growl rumbled in his throat.

"You may have control of the dagger, Master, but my patience wears thin. I want to know what I'm doing here, under your irritating commands," the imp said, turning around to point a long finger at Maurice.

Maurice stood up straight, letting the dagger hang loosely in his grasp. The corners of his mouth lifted into a smug grin. "My daughter needs protection. It's as simple as that."

A vexed expression appeared on his odd face, his anger rising. " You couldn't find a baby sitter? There's something else you're not telling me sir knight. Spit it out!"

"My daughter is a grown woman of nineteen, not a child, but she's come under the threat of magic. You don't need to know the details of how that happened. Just know that I'm ordering you to protect her."

"Well, I can only imagine how that may have happened, considering you seem to act before you think when it comes to magic, so I don't need the details," he tittered, waving his fingers in the air. "Where is the young lass? I might as well meet her and get it over with if I'm to look at her everyday until she dies."

Sir Maurice fetched one of the nearby maids, telling her to go get a woman named Belle. Oh great, one of those girls, he thought to himself as he dreaded the appearance of the spoiled brat he would play guard dog to. He heard the clicking of heels on the marble floors, the sound alone nearly confirming the reason for his dread.

A young woman with auburn curls, and a pretty face featuring large, blue eyes and a pretty pink mouth stepped into his view. A blue gown clung to her, accentuating her curves. He expected a beauty, but not one of this magnitude. He almost forgot how to breathe as he noted her flawless porcelain skin.

"This is my daughter, Belle, and you will be protecting her for as long as I have you under my control," Maurice explained, putting a hand on her shoulder and drawing her in close. Belle looked up at him, her eyes observing him, taking him in. Oh yes, the quicker he got out of Maurice's control, the better. The beauty standing before him already had him under her thrall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A month passed before Sir Maurice felt at ease enough to allow the Dark One near his daughter without supervision. The imp stayed by her at all times, but did not look her in the eye when she spoke to him depending on his mood. His responses to her questions were blunt with a hint of annoyance, which only sparked Belle's curiosity of him. 

 And that curiosity had him recoiling from her, as if she were a flame that sought to scorch him. He knew Belle had become fascinated by him as soon as he opened his mouth about his age. One day he even let her touch the skin on his cheek, and realized the light touch of her small fingers sent shivers down his spine as they drifted over his golden scales. That sensation stirred something deep within his dark soul, and had him peering at her blue eyes with uncertainty and fear now as she patted an empty spot next to her on a bench.

 "You don't have to shy away from me, Rumplestiltskin. I promise I won't bite," Belle remarked, giving him a playful smirk before she sat next to him, wrapping her warm cloak around her curvy form. The rains of the past few days had subsided, giving way to sunny, blue skies. The weather was cool, signifying the coming winter, but Belle insisted they step outside to her gardens where they could get some fresh air. 

 "Oh, it's not that I'm afraid you'll bite me, dearie. It's the fact that I'd rather be in my castle, doing productive things instead of playing babysitter for a grown woman," he retorted, but gave in and settled next to her on the bench. The truth was he didn't expect to watch over a beauty only to become fond of her. She intrigued him, she was a mystery, and when she wasn't looking he found himself observing her as he spun at his wheel. No matter how many times he shied away from her touch, each day the flutter in his chest became stronger when he heard her voice or when she smiled at him. This would not do, he had to get away from the clutch of the dagger as soon as possible. 

 Belle's sapphire eyes fell to her hands clasped in her lap as he spoke of his imprisonment. She felt guilt for the strange man assigned to protect her. He exhibited intelligence, energy, and an aura of mystery. The Dark One was not a man to be contained and watch over someone. Her father, a man she deemed cruel and harsh, had taken another man's freedom due to his own mishaps. Dark One or not, Rumplestiltskin was a person with thoughts and feelings like everyone else. 

 "I'm sorry, my father is extreme. I don't approve of his methods." If Belle had the power, she would have convinced her father to let him go. 

 Alas, women had no place to speak their minds in these lands. Her father and her fiancé disapproved of her intelligent mind, discouraging her at every opportunity.  It frustrated her, and made her feel like a caged animal.The only person in her entire life who didn't suffocate her with demands or crush her with discouragements was the Dark One.

 "It's no matter, dearie. I'm sure you had no say in this, considering how your father tries to control your every move as well. I'm not surprised his plan was to control me," Rumple uttered with a bite of venom to his words. 

 A startled gasp left Rumple's lips as he felt her warm hand on his, and he swiftly looked away, not wanting to catch a glimpse of the beautiful eyes that captivated him. She was a touchy-feely creature, who touched him far too often. The more she touched him, the more he craved her.

 He pulled his hand from under her's as he felt heat rising throughout his body. This girl would be the death of him, no matter that he was immortal, the conflicting feelings he felt would cause his heart to stop before long. He began to wonder if it the dagger had sway over him or if this girl possessed such power.

 "That he is. So is Gaston, he's a useless brute. All he talks about is hunting, and it's disgusting and so are his manners," she muttered, running her hands in the soil behind her, relishing in its cool softness. 

 Rumple tittered at her description of Gaston, Belle's ridiculous fiancé. He met the oaf a couple of times, just by his words alone Rumple could tell the man was daft. He was handsome but as dull as a piece of straw before it transformed into gold through his spinning wheel. Belle deserved better than him with her sharp mind and flawless beauty. 

 "Ah, yes, your fiancé. The boy is a fool, I imagine one day he's going to get gutted by an animal due to his careless confidence." Rumple felt a slight sting as Belle's hand came down on his arm, which only made him giggle more. Two weeks ago he would have snarled at her for being so bold, but he figured out her personality quickly enough to know her slap was a playful gesture. 

 "Don't say such cruel things. He's not my favorite person in the world, but I wish him no harm." The expression on her face became melancholy as she rubbed the soil off her hands, then smoothed it over as if she had never touched it. Her thoughts occupied with what her future would look like once she married Gaston, a man who would, without a doubt, treat her like one of the animals he hunted. She would be a useless thing to be thrown away once her job of bearing him sons came to completion.

 "Well, you're a far better person than I am, dearie." He sat up, turning to her. "It's getting cooler. I think it is time you and I retire to your room for the afternoon and evening." 

 She nodded in response and sat up, twining her arm with his. Rumple refrained from pulling away from her this time, the foreign touch disturbingly welcome as they strolled through the garden. 

 They passed by a variety of flowers, which created a sea of blues, pinks, and yellows as the wind whipped through them. His thoughts wandered to how Belle would look bathed and dressed in such colors. The rosebushes surrounding the doorway needed trimming and the vines would take over the exterior of the house before long, he heard Belle utter as they passed through the doorway, snapping him out of his wicked thoughts. He responded to her as if he had been listening, and was rewarded with a smile.

 They were met in the Great Hall by her father, who eyed them precariously when he noticed their arms entwined. Rumple caught on quickly to the disapproval and removed his arm, but stayed by Belle's side. 

 Maurice smiled at his prompt obedience. The smugness on the lord's face irritated him more than a flea crawling and biting on flesh. At least his daughter had become pleasant to be around.

 " My dear Belle," Maurice said, hugging his daughter close. "Have you thought about the dress you wanted to wear to your birthday ball?" 

 Rumple raised his eyebrows in surprise. A ball? He remembered how she needed to be fitted for a dress. This certainly answered his question on said dress. He groaned slightly, this meant he would have to attend a ball, and act as her chaperone. The growing enjoyment of her company did not quell his dislike of social gatherings. Worse, he couldn't say no, he would have to go. 

 "I have, papa. The seamstress is getting the dress ready as we speak. It will be ready first thing tomorrow." She placed her hand on his chest, and a feigned a smile. She would rather read her books, or talk of intellectual subjects with her new companion than have Gaston chase her all over the ballroom. She bet her mother's locket the buffoon would be drunk within an hour of her party.

 "Very good, my girl," he looked at Rumplestiltskin, standing idly aside," and you will accompany her to the ball." 

 "I figured as much," he responded snidely, clasping his hands behind him. 

 Sir Maurice glared at him before turning his attentions to his daughter. "Go on to your room. You have a big day tomorrow." She smiled again and turned on her heel, Rumple following close behind. 

 She opened the doors to her room and let out the air she was holding inside her lungs. "I am not looking forward to this ball at all." She landed face first on her bed. The fresh sheets comforting and stilling the growing the anxiety of having to play the proper noble as Gaston pawed at her relentlessly. 

 "Neither am I, dearie. We're both in the same boat, apparently." He walked to his spinning wheel, his fingers already touching the top of the wheel before sitting down. 

 Most of his needed supplies had been moved from the Dark Castle, thanks to his magic the moving was easy. He received the room adjoining Belle's upon his arrival, but he placed his spinning wheel in her's due to there being more space.  He refused to admit that he enjoyed her company as he spun, or how his heart fluttered when her eyes lit up as she watched the straw turn into a thin, golden string. 

 She turned her head and looked at him. "You will protect me from him, won't you?" 

 The creaking of the wheel stopped as soon as she said those words. "Of course, dearie, that's why I'm here." Had she forgotten why he was stuck in this gods forbidden place? He felt a spark of anger crawl through his body and nest in his chest, and for the first time he aimed it at her.

 "I know, but I meant Gaston." She shifted and rested her weight on her elbows. Her fiancé's growing sexual aggression towards her became a subject she kept to herself. She was ready to spill it to this creature, her protecter. She noted his expression change from a cold harshness to a softness that reflect in his odd colored eyes. 

 "What do you mean? Has your fumbling idiot of a fiancé been harming you without me knowing?" He stayed by her side most of the time, unless she was bathing or dressing, which would allow Gaston to sneak in and attempt to perform unspeakable acts towards her. 

 She fidgeted with a piece of loose thread on her quilt before answering him, her eyes turned downward to focus on it. "Not recently, not since you arrived. Before you came he did attempt to have his way with me. I've feared him ever since. I didn't want to tell you in the garden in case there were eavesdroppers. If anyone were to hear me speak ill of him, I could face serious consequences." 

 He dropped the thread he held between his fingers. This would not do, he would put that brute in his place. No one placed a hand on the beauty to mar her beautiful skin or ruin her in other numerous ways. Oh, Gaston would pay and his anger became a burning coal of hatred for the man. "I'm glad you told me this, Belle. If he so much as touches you inappropriately I will turn him into a snail and smash him under my boot." 

 Her lips quirked into a smile. "Thank you, Rumplestiltskin. Though I don't think getting him off me will take such extreme measures." Even though she really wished the fool no unnecessary harm, and only wanted protection, the idea of him being turned into a snail made her giggle.

 "It's no matter," Rumple said softly, his thoughts buzzing about her wretched fiancé, as the creaking continued with each turn of his wheel.

 She watched him for a few more moments before moving to where her pillows rested, and grabbed the book she had been reading off her nightstand. She wanted to read a few pages before the sun set and darkness fell upon them. 

 Before long, she lifted her hand to her lips to muffle a yawn. She placed the book back on the nightstand, and shifted under the covers until she got comfortable. The rhythmic sound of Rumple's wheel soon sending her into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I am so, so thankful for the reviews and responses I've gotten on this fic. It means a lot to me, and I'll definitely continue this fic. Thanks again :D!

**Chapter 2**

_The swirling green vortex widened as it nearly swallowed him. In his panic, adrenaline rushed through him, his hand lifting to strike the dagger into the ground to hold him and Baelfire in place. His grip tightened as his son pleaded for his father to follow him into the portal. He cried out that he couldn't follow him into the portal, it would tear them apart._

_Then Baelfire's hand slipped, and he was lost to him forever._

Rumple woke up in a cold sweat, his body shaking from the horror of the recurring nightmare, the same nightmare that plagued his dreams for the past three centuries. His eyes wandered around the room, making sure the dream had ended. A sliver of moonlight peeked through the curtains and the wind whipped the tree branches back and forth outside, making the shadows dance along the walls. The sight soothed him, there were only shadows and no green vortexes or the cries of his son to torment him. 

His thoughts wandered to Belle, the siren who beckoned to him from her chambers and eased his worries, unless they were about her. Rumple's foremost concern focused on her safety. Magic was no longer the only threat to her, he worried about her fiancé's aggression as well. 

He climbed out of bed, grabbed a small candelabra, and lit it with a flicker of magic. Pushing the door that joined their two rooms together, he stepped through, making as little noise as possible. Rumple smiled at her sleeping form, knowing no harm had befallen her during his rest. Belle's book had  fallen out of her hand and landed on the floor. It seemed like ages before he walked to her bedside, placed the book on its usual spot on her nightstand, and tucked her in. He smoothed back a curl resting on her cheek, the back of his fingers brushing against the softness of her skin. She did not stir under his touch. Why would she? Who would want to wake up to a monster caressing them with affection? 

Even asleep her beauty radiated an innocent aura. She represented the goodness and light that had taken shape in his life again. Oh, but he would not taint her beauty and innocence with his ugliness and evil. He could look, but he was not allowed to touch. He withdrew his hand, placing it back at his side. 

Knowing she remained safe, he made his way back to his own bed. He tossed and turned a few moments before he allowed his eyes to close, seeing nothing but darkness behind his eyelids. He relaxed and fell into a deep sleep when the objects of his nightmares ceased to exist.

Belle opened her eyes, blinking before her sight adjusted to the sunlight spilling through the windows. She stretched her petite body until her muscles relaxed, and she slumped into her bed again, groaning. Belle muffled a yawn and after her inner struggle to get out of bed she sat up, noticing her book lying in its spot on the nightstand. Her brow furrowed in confusion. She had no memory of placing her book on the nightstand, or tucking herself so neatly in her bed. 

Belle's feet landed on the cold floor, making her withdraw them before pulling on her slippers. Once her feet were warm, Belle checked on Rumplestiltskin. She pushed the door open with a creak, stopping it before it gradually became louder. She had no desire to wake him, only check o n him. Belle had a feeling Rumple did not sleep often or very well, he was either spinning or keeping an eye on her as she fell asleep. Belle even swore she would wake up to a loud cry in his room on some nights, and she would stare at the ceiling, debating on whether or not she should see if he required help through a nightmare. 

Belle stepped through the doorway, noticing his chest rising and falling with every breath, and Belle smiled to herself. He looked tranquil, and his skin glistened with what sunlight shone through the windows, the flecks of gold against the green fascinating her. Belle hadn't expected to bond with the strange man. Most thought him foul and horrifying, but she saw the man beneath the monstrous mask. If one peeled back his layers they would find a docile but broken man, but many people were not like her, so they reacted with venom and hostility towards someone they didn't understand. 

After watching him for a few moments she stepped back and closed the door behind her. She needed to bathe and get dressed, simple tasks that Rumple was forbidden to accompany her as ordered by her father. How she wanted to free her new companion from this enslavement, perhaps she would one day, when her father was away or when he ceased to live. Rumplestiltskin deserved that much from her.

After she completed her bath, her handmaidens helped her into her ball gown. The gold dress dipped low enough to show off the porcelain skin of her neck and shoulders. The straps rested against the bottoms of her shoulders. Though they looked loose, they kept her dress in place. Once she was fully dressed, Rumplestiltskin entered the room dressed in a gold and white brocade jacket, complete with a silver waistcoat. He wore his signature tight pants, which were black, which always showed off his finer assets. Belle's eyes drifted lower to take a glance at his knee-high lace up boots, and bit her bottom lip in case she said something stupid.

Belle swallowed hard, taking him in. She wet her lips with the tip of  her tongue when she noticed he looked her over too. Her mouth lifted into a grin and she felt heat rising in her cheeks. Belle knew she was blushing, but he seemed to pay her no mind. 

"Well, you look very handsome Rumplestiltskin." Belle stifled the giggle that threatened to rise out of her throat. He looked at the ground, and she feared she had embarrassed him. She took his hand in hers, not minding his scaly knuckles or black claws. "I meant what I said."

His eyes shifted from the floor to meet her bright, blue ones. He waved his hand in the air, his fingers wiggling. "It's no matter, dearie. Though I'm shocked you would compliment an old monster like me." 

She frowned at his words. "You're not a monster, Rumplestiltskin." Belle rested her other hand against his cheek, letting him know his scales did not repulse her. Closing his eyes, he focused on  the soft pads of her fingers brushing against his rough skin. "Let's go."

She still held his hand as they walked toward the Great Hall, his steps hesitant until he felt more at ease by her side. Rumple heard the sounds of laughter and heels hitting the floors of the ballroom. He stiffened beside Belle and the grip on her hand tightened.

"Rumple?" She asked, looking  up at him with concern. He shouldn't have to be here with her if he was troubled by the noise and suffocating air of a social gathering. This only angered her more about her father's handling of a situation that had nothing to do with Rumplestiltskin.  

"It's all right, dearie, let's get you to your birthday ball." Every bone and nerve in his body begged him to run, but the pull of the dagger forced him to stay by her, protecting her from potential harm. This was a conflict that would have driven a normal man to the brink of insanity.

As soon as they walked through the door, Belle was greeted by five girls fawning over her dress and pulling her away from him. Rumple reluctantly let go of her hand so he wouldn't be pulled into the female frenzy, where he was certain he wouldn't be welcome. Belle gave him a sympathetic look, and he responded with a wave of his hand, ushering her to go on. He'd keep an eye on her from a distance, where it would be easier to spot foul play in such a large room.

Rumple watched her turn on her heels, bright and happy. She was grace and beauty personified, despite her occasional bouts of clumsiness where he kept her from slipping and landing on the ground. On the ballroom floor, she became spellbinding, ethereal. Then, that oaf of a fiancé came up behind her and put his filthy paws on her waist, ruining his moment of an aesthetically pleasing view.  

A low growl rumbled in Rumplestiltskin's throat, as he watched the man continue to sidle up to her, subtly pressing against her backside. He reminded himself that she did not view him as a lover, but as a friend, therefore she was not his. As soon as Belle pushed Gaston's hands away from her waist he saw anger and aggression flash in his eyes as he turned Belle around and began to drag her away from the crowd into the east end of the gardens. The guests were too busy socializing to see what was happening. Oh, but he saw it, and he was going to put an end to it. 

He made his way through the crowd, not caring who he pushed, Belle's safety was more urgent than his manners. At this point, he didn't know if it was the dagger or her, but the brainless brute would not harm his beauty. The smell of flowers mixed with the aroma of the food from within the ballroom hit him as soon as he stepped outside, but the sounds of Belle's pleas filled the air, alerting him to her whereabouts. 

"Gaston, stop. What are you doing?" He heard Belle whimper, her voice becoming frantic, and he heard the sound of Gaston's boots skid across the dirt as she pushed him away. 

"I'm just touching what belongs to me, Belle."  Then he heard the wet sounds of kissing. The ogre was actually placing his unwanted lips upon her when Rumple spotted them.

Rumple came up behind Gaston, pulling him back by the collar of his jacket, nearly making him fall back. How he wanted to crush his boot into the boy's chest if he did fall. "The lady said to stop, so I suggest you stop. You would make a pretty rose to place in the white vase Belle has in her room."  

He looked past Gaston, stepping to his side but keeping a firm hold on him. He met Belle's eyes, and for the first time he observed real fear in the depths of her blue eyes. Strands of her hair had escaped their pins and trickled down her neck and shoulders, and a strap of her dress hung off revealing more of the soft mound of her breast. He shuddered to think what would have happened if he had not been here to protect her.

"My Lady Belle, shall I turn him into a rose? White, yellow, pink, or red? It's all your choice." His pupils dilated with glee and his stained teeth appeared beneath his curled lips. His dark lust rose as he became more and more eager to hear Belle's request. Unsure, again, if it was her or the dagger doing such things to him. He had felt the darkness take hold of him before, but not like this. It made him alive, but untamed. A wild animal ready to strike out at any opportunity. 

 "I don't want him hurt, but I do want him kept as far away from me as possible." She requested, her chin held high with confidence, despite the tears swimming in her eyes. 

Not the response he was looking for, but it would do. Whatever his beauty requested, she shall receive, especially when seeing her so hurt. "Very well, dearie."  With a wave of his hand a blue flash of magic encased Belle, then tapered off into nothing. 

Gaston turned his head, and Rumple let him go. He rubbed his hands as if he were removing speck of dirt, which he might as well had been doing since he considered Gaston to be filth. "What did you do to her, demon?" Gaston demanded with a sneer.

Rumple tittered, then stepped up to him. "I simply protected her from your grimy hands, among other things. If you touch her, you will feel extreme pain. If  you persist on breaking past the barrier, you will die. Understand, dearie?" 

Gaston's dark eyes widened, and he nodded in response. He held up his hands in defeat, and took a few steps back.

"Now be off, leave her in peace before I change my mind about killing you or turning you into a floral decoration." Gaston turned and left them in a haste, not once looking back. Rumple's fingers worked restlessly in the air, his lips formed in a half smile before he turned to Belle. 

She took his hand, it trembled in his. He brushed his thumb against the soft skin on the side of her hand, hoping to calm her down. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face against his chest. His first instinct was to pull away from her, her touch warm and tempting. He did not want to corrupt her, vanquish her purity, but her shaking sobs had him winding his arms around her to hold her close.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's okay I'm here. He won't hurt you anymore." He lifted his hand to smooth down the soft curls that rested across her back after becoming disentangled from Gaston's unwelcoming touches. This embrace was too friendly, too affectionate, but he refused to stop himself. The dagger demanded he protect her, but his heart demanded he comfort her.

"Thank you, Rumplestiltskin. I fear what he might have gotten away with if you hadn't been here." She lifted her head from her chest, a stray tear ran down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb, letting the back of his fingers linger before pulling them away. 

"He'll never come near you again. If he does, he gets hurt or he dies. It will be on him, and not at your request." He brushed loose strands of her hair away from her forehead and placed a gentle kiss on it, enjoying how she felt against his lips, while his mind wondered what her other body parts would feel like against them. He heard her suck in a breath, and she ran her hands down his neck to rest against his shoulders, her gentle touch sent heat throughout his body.

Before this affectionate display could go further, he took her hand once more. "Would you like to dance?" He queried with a bow, and kissed the top of her hand. 

The color of her cheeks turned from its usual porcelain to a rosy color. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes lighting up at his offer. "Yes, I would like that, Rumplestiltskin." 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews!! They keep me going :D I must warn you this story won't be entirely fluffy. This wouldn't be Rumbelle without the angst! Also, if anyone was wondering this is really chapter 3, AO3 doesn't allow prologues for some reason.

**Chapter 3**

As soon as they arrived in the middle of the ballroom, Rumple drew Belle close to his body, taking one of her hands in his. The feel of her soft body against him sent heat coursing through his veins, giving him pleasant thoughts about the beauty he should not be allowed to have. After some hesitation, he rested his other hand against the small of her back . 

She smiled at him, lifting her big, blue eyes to meet his odd, golden brown ones. "I never knew you were such a great dancer, Rumplestilstkin." 

"Well, being immortal has its perks, I presume." He twirled her before bringing her back to him. He grinned playfully before crushing her against him, applying pressure on her lower back to bring her close. "I've had many years to perfect this art."

She giggled, and pressed a hand to his cheek, caressing the scaly skin with her thumb. "Perhaps you can teach me different dances one day?" She gave him an imploring look. All it took were those sapphire eyes and he became a man willing to do anything for her. 

He sucked in a breath as she continued her gentle caress, but shrugged off the growing ache between his legs with a nervous titter, no sense in scaring her with the obvious interest that rested in his leather pants. "I shall like to do that one day, my Lady." 

Belle shocked him again by placing her head on his shoulder. He could feel her breath tickling his neck, sending shivers down his spine to burn deep within his groin. Rumple's first instinct was to push her away, but the feel of her soft cheek pressed against him only slowed their dancing to a gentler pace, appropriate for the tender moment. He would never get used to this amount of trust from her. 

Nuzzling against her soft curls, he inhaled her scent of lavender and roses, stifling a moan. He became so enthralled with having her near, he almost missed the pulse of magic that shot through the air. This magic resembled his own, but with an uncontrollable darkness and not originating from this world. He felt some familiarity with this magic, and he wrapped his arms around her as if to shield her, while gathering any of his magic required to protect Belle.

Belle sensed his unease and lifted her head from his shoulder, watching his reptilian eyes dart around the room. "What's the matter, Rumplestiltskin?" She turned her head to follow his gaze, but saw nothing but her party guests. 

The magic ebbed, then disappeared in a haste, as if it sensed his presence and fled knowing the Dark One occupied this castle. Rumple caressed his hand down Belle's back in an attempt to ease her fear. "I thought I felt some magic attempt to break through this room, but it's gone now. It sensed my presence and fled." 

"We should tell my father. We can come back in here to finish the party after we meet with him. This is far more important."

Rumple nodded in response, and attempted to fight off the growing panic that threatened to crawl into his mind and take it over."You're right." 

He took her hand and led her through the ballroom doors, pushing a few people past them. He felt Belle's hand land on his shoulder. "Rumple," she said, before turning around to apologize to  the people he had pushed.

"What?" He turned around to face her. His tone sharp and angry with an urgency flaring in his eyes. He felt his chest heave, and noticed how his nails dug into his free hand to form a tight fist.

"Slow down and calm down. We'll get to him soon." Belle stepped in front of him, and rubbed her hands against his shoulders before they steadily drifted up his neck to cup his cheeks. "As long as I'm with you, I'm safe. My father should be just around the corner. Relax, Rumple." 

He brought his hands up to hold her own, pulling them away from his face and holding them in his grasp. "I can't, not if you're in danger. It's the dagger, it commands me to act like this if any form of magic is a threat to you."

That had her raising her eyebrows. Gaston was certainly not a magical threat, which meant he protected her without the command of the dagger. "Is it the dagger? Gaston is not a magical threat to me."

Rumple studied her then, his fingers rubbed together in a nervous twitch. He had learned quickly upon his arrival that Belle was sharp, she figured complex problems out with proficiency. It would stand to reason that she saw through his facades, which meant trouble for him. Her words spoke too much truth, the dagger never commanded him to protect her from Gaston, that had been Belle's request. A request he took her up on because he had feelings for her, and because he couldn't stand the thought of that monkey's dirty hands on her, marring her perfect body. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach, he realized he was falling in love with her!

"I merely did as you requested, dearie, nothing more." He waved his hand in the air with an exaggerated gesture. Just as he turned around to walk down the hall, Sir Maurice came around the corner. His face was filled with ire, and his eyes glared at the small imp before him. 

"What did you do to Gaston? None of my commands involved Gaston, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He pushed a pudgy finger into Rumple's chest, barely making him fall over. He was no longer the limping village coward, he could stand on his own two feet even if someone threw him punches.

"I did as the lady requested and protected her from the raping imbecile that you decided to have as her fiancé. If I had not protected her, he would have had his wicked way with her, and I will not allow that. She is under my protection, as you commanded, my lord." He spat the last word out, challenging him.

"He is to marry her! And now he can't even touch her. I'd ask you to remove the spell, but Gaston is terrified of you and states he won't come near Belle even if the ward is removed. You're on thin ice imp. You just ruined a powerful alliance between two neighboring kingdoms." 

Belle rolled her eyes, and fought back the tears building in her eyes. Of course, her father was more concerned with a broken alliance than her dignity. She didn't want to think that the reason her father called on the Dark One's protection was for his sake, not her own. As his words spilled out, she no longer had that doubt.

"That's nice. There are far more pressing matters than Gaston's crushed ego and your shattered alliance, dearie." He lifted a hand to stop Maurice's interruption. "You brought me here to protect your daughter, and I shall, so stop flapping your lips and listen to me. I felt someone or something try to intrude on the castle grounds and break through the wards I placed. Once it noticed me, it fled. Your daughter is safe for now, but it's possible this thing will eventually break through, therefore I need to strengthen the wards. It's just a simple precaution. I can only have Belle in this castle when I cast this spell, or it won't work, due to interference of the person outside the spell's protection. Once it's set, you can come back home. Do you understand?" 

Belle perked up at that. If her father had to leave, perhaps she could search for the dagger and release Rumplestiltskin? The idea excited her, but made her frown at the thought of losing her companion. Would he visit her when her father was away, or invite her to his own castle? She doubted it. Once Rumple was free, he would be gone. As sad as it made her, she wouldn't allow him to stay in captivity for her own selfish desires. 

Maurice puffed out his chest then exhaled in a long sigh, as if the task requested of him were too exhausting. "Fine. When do I need to leave?"

"I need enough time to gather the ingredients and mix the potions. I expect you to be out of here by the time the sun sets tomorrow. Do you understand that too, dearie?" 

Maurice nodded, then turned to walk down the hall in the opposite direction where Rumple and Belle stood. Belle walked up to him and placed her arm through his. "Thank you, Rumplestiltskin. Not many people have stood up for me like that before."

"It's no matter, dearie. Let's get you back to your ball. Wouldn't want your day ruined by a foolish former fiancé, an overbearing father, and a mysterious magic wielder now would we?" 

Belle shook her head and beamed at him. The flash of her smile made his stomach flop, and nearly had his heart beating out of his chest. Gods, he needed to get out of this castle, away from her, before he tainted this beautiful innocent with his darkness.

"Yes, that would be most unfortunate, Rumplestiltskin. Lets go!" She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek that nearly made his knees buckle and give out under him, but he led her to the ballroom without falling down and making a complete fool of himself. The Dark One, brought to his knees by a maiden would not sit well with the reputation he had built. 

The rest of the day continued without any interruptions. Once Rumple noticed Belle's exhaustion he ushered her to her room, waiting outside while she dressed in her nightclothes, something he had to remind her to do at times. There were nights she fell asleep in her dresses, which surprised him that anyone would be comfortable enough to fall asleep in those garments. 

Rumplestiltskin spent most of the night at his wheel before he felt himself nod off. He looked over to find Belle sleeping peacefully, the sheets twisted around her lithe body. Half asleep he made his way to his own room, and plopped down face first into a pillow, where he immediately dozed off into the dream world where Baelfire disappeared into the green vortex. Only this time, the dream involved Belle being torn away from him by a shadow, one that looked all too familiar. 

He woke up in another cold sweat, but this time he felt soft hands on his shoulders stirring him awake with a shake. Startled, he crawled backward until he hit the headboard with his back, eliciting a grunt from his mouth.

"Rumple?" Belle's voice, soft and kind, carried through the room and hit his ears. He grinned with relief knowing she was safe. The shadow from his dreams and childhood had not taken her.  He sat up, his eyes wandering and adjusting in the dark to find her face.

"Belle?" He reached out for her and his hand met her curls. His fingers desperately wound around the strands of hair, relishing in their softness. 

Her hand touched his cheek, and he felt the bed dip with her weight as she sat next to him. "I'm here, Rumple. You were having a nightmare, I had to wake you from it. The screams were," she paused and swallowed, remembering how the cries tore through her own nightmare and drew her out of her sleep, "unbearable."

"I'm okay now, sweetheart." His cheeks were burning as he realized how close she sat next to him, on his bed. He could not see her well in the dark and still she made his chest tighten and his groin burn with a primal need. 

Rumple felt her shift until the heat of her body pressed against him. His brain went into panic mode, the feel of her soft arms around his chest and the press of her cheek against his shoulder had his heart thumping out of his chest, threatening to land in a sloppy mess on his stomach. "B-Belle? What are you doing?" 

She settled next to him, no longer wiggling around to make something stir to life that he really wanted to press against her. She let out a little sigh, and it ghosted across his neck, nearly making his hips jump. Belle had to leave, before he pinned her underneath him and had his way with her.

"I-I have nightmares too," she whispered in his ear. That stopped his panic. How could he deny her comfort from the dark dreams that inhabited her sleeping mind? The stress accumulating from her former fiancé and the threat of an enemy had woven its way into her dreams, he presumed. He lifted his hand to brush his fingers through her curls, allowing them to roam down her back. Rumple felt Belle relax against him.

"Then stay in here with me, sweetheart. We'll both chase our nightmares away." He murmured, and soon the air filled with the sounds of her gentle breathing. He placed a soft kiss to her brow, and drifted off to sleep before he could wonder about what he was doing and how her skin felt perfect beneath his lips. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, guys. We’re heading into sexual content territory. This chapter was too much fun to write. I hope you enjoy it. Also, you can thank beautynamedbelle for suggesting I add in a special scene. She threatened me so I would include it. Okay, I’m joking. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Rumple tightened his eyes when a ray of sunlight peeked through the curtains to land on his face. He felt the covers shift and the press of a warm body agains his, startling him awake. He nearly climbed out of the bed to create some much needed distance between him and his Belle, but her arm had wrapped around him in a tight grip. He felt a familiar throbbing in his lower body and gazed down the blanket only to notice the tent that had formed in the fabric. 

Belle felt him shuffle around in the blankets, stirring her awake. She lifted her head, and rubbed her sleepy, blue eyes before yawning. She blinked once, twice. Finally, her vision cleared and she saw Rumple just as he jumped out of the bed, an obvious bump protruding through his clothing. 

Her face flushed a deep crimson at the sight before her. Even though she was a maiden, Belle knew of men and how they worked. The maids of the castle and a few of her friends had giggled behind closed doors about a man's sign of arousal, and how they had caused it. She should look away, but she could not help but to stare at the protrusion with fascination, observing the large size. Belle wondered if a dream had caused it or if it had been her lying next to him, the latter seemed unlikely. He seemed so skittish around her most of the time, as if she might bite him. 

Rumple cleared his throat, and Belle quickly averted her eyes to stare at the floor.  "I-I'm sorry. I'll go back to my room, before others notice we're in here together." She left the bed, and padded towards the door, leaving him alone in the room.

Once Belle shut the door behind her, she let out a huge sigh of relief. She felt like a bumbling fool for staying longer than she should have while gawking at the Dark One's crotch. She brushed back a loose strand of hair from her forehead, and gathered her wits before heading off to get washed up. 

Rumplestiltskin gazed at the door before he cleared his thoughts. He had work that needed to be done instead of wondering why Belle did not run out of the room screaming in fright. He dressed himself in soft fabrics of red and gold along with his usual coal-colored leather pants. He brushed his sleeves to smooth them down, indulging in their softness. He frowned slightly. When had he begun to wear gentle and soft fabrics?

Rumple pushed that thought aside and flicked his hand again so a table appeared before him with his potions and various other ingredients. Scanning through the bottles, he found empty ones that needed to be filled, and sighed to himself. Of course, he would be missing ingredients needed to make this powerful ward. 

"Figures." He muttered to himself, waving his fingers in the air with an exaggerated gesture. Rumple needed to gather more ingredients, hopefully he could find them in Belle's gardens, with her by his side.

Upon opening the door he smelled a faint mixture of lavender and roses. The corners of his lips turned up to form a smile. The room smelled of her, of his Belle. Rumple breathed deeply, taking it all in. He could live on her scent for days if he needed to.

"Rumple?" Her soft voice called out to him, sending a jolt of electricity down his spine. He turned his head to find Belle, mostly naked,  her perky, round breasts exposed. Her nipples peaking from the cold air. His eyes drifted down her body to find that her sex was not covered and her legs were donned with stockings sporting pretty, little blue bows at the front. 

How his cock ached at the sight. The fingers of both his hands started to twitch and rub together as he took a deep breath, and swallowed hard. She observed him with those big, gorgeous eyes, nearly making him fall to the floor, either from fainting or weakness in his knees. "I..uh…I'll go back to my room. N-no matter, no matter at all." He mumbled, his tongue tripping on his own words.

Once inside his room, leaving the tempting beauty behind him and locking his door, he pawed at his pants. After a few desperate attempts he magicked the pants away and laid back on his bed. Glancing down he saw his cock jutting out, resting against his belly. This was the most it had throbbed and stood erect in years, decades even. No flirty barmaid, evil sorceress, or even his wife had accomplished lighting this much fire inside him to fuel his lust. Belle had him wrapped around her finger with her beauty, innocence, and wit. He had never met anyone like her, and he feared his darkness would corrupt her, but at the same time he wanted her with a fierce passion. He also wanted to be her servant, not her father's but her's and her's alone. Surely, he could protect her better that way. But no, he would never have her. A beautiful youth with an old monster like him? Regardless, the thought of giving up his freedom so willingly should have disturbed him, but it did not because he loved her. Though, he was certain the feelings were not mutual. He chuckled to himself at such absurd thoughts of Belle and allowed his hand to drift down and grip his cock.

Thoughts of Belle's milky white skin, pink nipples, and small sex flooded his mind with each pull of his cock. His breath came in short pants and his hips jerked forward as he imagined slipping himself deep into her folds, pumping in and out, as his lips meet her own. He imagined her keening cries as he increased his pace to bring her to the height of her pleasure while her perfect breasts bounced with each thrust.

He stifled a moan that nearly slipped out of his mouth. The last thing he needed was Belle hearing his sounds of pleasure after he viewed her naked body. A couple of more tugs made him bite his lower lip to muffle any noise as he spilled his seed into this hand. He rested his head against the pillow, trying to catch his breath.

A soft knock resonated through the door, which brought Rumple out of his post-orgasmic haze. "Rumplestiltskin?" He heard Belle call out through the door. 

He hastily used magic to get rid of his mess and replace his pants before opening the door. "Yes, Belle?" He ran a hand through his tight curls, trying to make them look less mussed. Oh heavenly gods, she only wore the thin fabric of her chemise. He watched her lips turn up as she stepped into his room. Did the little maiden suspect anything?

"Have you already mixed the potion?" She glanced around the room and spotted the potions table.

"I was just about to ask you something concerning that but then," Belle turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised, stopping him in the middle of his words," nevermind, that was an unfortunate event that happened a few moments ago. I was going to ask if you would accompany me outside to look for ingredients." 

Belle clapped her hands together in excitement, then threw her arms around Rumple's neck. He stiffened, remembering how he had just played with himself thinking of her naked body, and now that body pressed against him. Before he nearly swept her off her feet and carried her to bed to do all kind of naughty things to her, she stepped back, sensing his discomfort.

"I'd love to accompany you, Rumplestiltskin. In fact, I think going out to the meadows to see what we might find would be an interesting adventure, don't you agree?" 

He lifted his hand, rubbing his fingers together at the thought of a very perky Belle following him around and helping him. Oh yes, this would be an adventure, and one that would test his willpower. "Indeed, dearie, shall we be off then? Don't forget to bring a little basket, unless you want to carry all the essentials in your little arms. You may want to bring a few morsels of food with you too, can't have you fainting in the meadow from hunger." He tittered, then ushered her into her room, telling her to put on something more accommodating for the outdoors. 

Once she dressed appropriately, and gathered any food leftover from the night before. They arrived in the meadow, just outside the castle walls, when the sun shone high in the sky. Out of habit she twined her arm with his, and beamed at him. 

Why was she always so happy? Her father being the overbearing bastard he was controlled Belle's life and here she was, being cared for by a monster. Yet, despite all of that, her happiness illuminated her brighter than the sunlight shining in her hair. He looked away from her, pointing out various plants, fungi, and insects he would need to mix the potion. 

She hummed to herself while she plucked the needed items, captured insects to seal them in little bottles, and placed them in her basket. Her lilting voice did things to him, if she would stop singing or humming or whatever she was doing he would be fine. He was nearly being driven mad with frustration. Why did she have to be so perfect and friendly with him? She made situations difficult for him, that much was true. 

As the sun dipped a little lower throughout the day Belle stood up straight and brushed off her dress. "I think I'm ready to eat. The time got away from me." She said, taking a brief glance at the position of the sun, then sitting down in the grass to pull out the food she stored away.

"Yes, dearie, before long I do need to get this potion ready and get your father out of this castle.  I do believe we have everything we need so don't take too long. I want this over and done with."  He sat down next to her while she ate, trying to ignore the little glances she casted his way. Was she trying to kill him? That had happened more than enough for one day.

She bit into a pastry and kept her gaze locked onto him, making him fidget. Oh gods, she was going to ask a question, wasn't she? He held his breath, waiting for the words to pour out of her mouth.

"You've been here for a month or a little more than a month, and I still don't know much about you. You're a mystery wrapped in a dark cloak, Rumplestiltskin." 

Just as he expected. Sometimes he could read her as easily as she skimmed through her books.

"I prefer not to indulge my secrets to pretty, little maidens." He grinned, then playfully flicked her nose with one of his long fingers. She scrunched it up, a cute gesture he observed her doing from time to time. 

"Well, I don't necessarily want your secrets. I just want to unravel the mysteries of your past and your personality." She took another bite, and he couldn't help but notice what her tongue did to the little bits of fruit running out of the pastry.  His cock had definitely stirred to life more times than he cared to admit.

He laid back in the grass, placing his arms behind his head. "Well, my mysteries will remain stowed away and kept secret for eternity, my dear." He scoffed, but his chest tightened when he saw her glance at his crotch. Did she always do that? Or was this a recent occurrence?

She licked her fingers and brushed the crumbs off her dress. She shifted closer to him and placed her arms on either side of his shoulders, then lifted one hand to brush back his hair as she peered into his eyes. Brave girl, but he was not brave since he scooted away from her. "Belle, what are you doing?" 

"I-I don't know." She moved further away from him, her expression showing hurt and confusion. "I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment. I guess." She looked at the sky, then turned back to him. "We should probably get inside and tell my father to be on his way then?" 

He nodded in response. "Yes, dearie, let's do that." He stood up, then offered his hand. She took it and pulled herself up, careful not to brush her fingers against his. 

As the sun dipped lower below the horizon, he made sure Maurice gathered his horses, loaded his carriage and left the castle grounds to go do whatever it is lords do. He entered the Great Hall to find Belle waiting there, hands clasped before her. 

"Go to your library, sweetheart. It's the only place that has the strongest ward. I'll find you as soon as I finish the potion and set the protection spell." He reached out to brush a fallen strand behind her ear. He really needed to stop doing that. She nodded, gave him a hug and a quick kiss to his cheek, then ran down the hall in the direction of her library. He sighed and pressed nimble fingers to his forehead, amazed he lasted this long. 

He spent half the night mixing the potion, making puffs of smoke that shot out brilliant colors. The smell was not pleasant, and he hoped it had not drifted into Belle's room. That would take some explaining. He wafted a hand through the smoke, waiting for it to clear. Once the concoction settled he made his way outside. A small amount at the main entrance to the castle would be enough to cast the wards and encase it in his protection. 

As he watched the blue shimmer of magic crawl up the castle walls and cover it completely, he felt that pulse of otherworldly magic again. Another jolt of it had his own magic sparking at his fingertips. Then, as quickly as it had arrived, he felt it no more either due to him being there or realizing it would not break the protection spell. He had his suspicions of who this being or thing was after the dream he had, but why would **_he_** be after Belle? What exactly did her father do to piss **_him_** off? He wanted to panic at the thought of who stalked Belle, but if he panicked she would be frightened.

No longer feeling the threat, he looked for Belle in her library. She rested comfortably on her chaise lounge, engrossed in the story of her book, her expression melancholy. He reached out to brush the back of his hand along her cheek, shocked to hear a soft sigh carry on her breath. Belle reached up to caress the hand on her cheek, a small tear formed and ran down her cheek to drip on his skin.

"Belle?" He asked with concern. Why were there tracks of tears on her porcelain cheeks as if she had been crying the whole time he spent casting the wards? "Belle, please, talk to me."

She reached behind her back, and what she pulled out made the breath catch in his throat. He waited, wondering what she would do with the dagger, waited to see if she always had an ulterior motive.

She held it out, extending her arm. "Rumplestiltskin, I release you. You are free to go. You do not have to protect me anymore." More tears ran down her cheeks, and sobs wracked her body. He caught the tears with his thumbs and placed a kiss to each of her cheeks.

Then he said something that shocked him, words he did not expect to utter in a million years. He pushed her arms toward her body, keeping the dagger in her hands. 

"No, Belle, you are now my master. I belong to you now." He brushed his lips softly against her own, an almost kiss. "My lady Belle, order me to whisk you away from this place, and I shall. I shall forever protect you as long as you live with me in the Dark Castle." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned for chapter 5 or 6 to be about their first time and how he opens up to her physically. I thought it would be interesting to write the physical part of the relationship before really delving into the emotional parts. Especially with the UST that had been building up between them for weeks now. Also, don’t expect Rumple to remain the cuddly wuddly subdued Dark One for long. Just giving everyone a fair warning ;) Lots of stuff is about to happen.

**Chapter 5**

Belle's eyes widened, her tears stopped. Those few words had changed their relationship in an instant. She did not expect that reaction from him, thinking he would disappear in a puff of purple smoke, leaving her to drown in her own tears. Never did she think he would request she hold the dagger and control him, despite how often he surprised her. Did he not want to be free?

"Rumple, I cannot do that to you. You deserve to be a free man. And my father, h-he'll come after you if you take me." 

Belle always said he was wrapped in mystery, but she threw him for a loop too. Didn't everyone want power such as his at their very fingertips? His fingertips grazed her cheek, placing the loose, dark hair behind her ears. 

"My darling Belle, I mean to protect you even without your father's orders." He closed her fingers around the hilt of the dagger. "And you've never seen my dark moods before, which is why I want you to have this dagger. I want you to have full control of me should you need it. I could give you everything your heart desires and worship you. You don't want to really stay here and marry Gaston, do you?" His high pitched tone had disappeared, replaced by the deeper voice of a man who had been through too much in just one lifetime.

Belle shook her head, and ran her thumb across the hilt. She still remained unsure of how to take this situation. As much as his suggestion overwhelmed her, she was viewed as an object and not a person in this place. Whereas Rumplestiltskin treated her like a human being. "No, I definitely do not want to marry Gaston." 

"Then what's holding you back?" He saw it in her eyes then, that worried and uncertain look. The dagger frightened her. "Don't worry about the dagger right now. You don't have to use it if you don't want to, but I give it to you freely. But I do want to protect you, Belle, whether that dagger is controlling me or not." 

She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "But, why, Rumple? You've been a prisoner here, I'm a burden for you. Why do you care so much about me?" 

The words were on the tip of his tongue, ready to fall out and confess how he truly felt. The coward in him, however, took over to give her half-truths. "I've grown fond of you. I never thought I'd relish in having a companion, and no one in this castle treats you like you deserve to be treated, especially not your father and Gaston. And you will be treated like a queen in my castle. So, what do you say? Will you go with me? Live with me in exchange for my unwavering protection? Do we have a deal?"

His words caused her heart to hammer in her chest. Perhaps he really did have feelings for her, but he had trouble expressing those feelings in words. He spoke the truth about her future here, and she was tired of being trampled over in her childhood home. Starting somewhere fresh would give her the adventure and bravery she craved her entire life. 

She studied those strange, reptilian eyes for a few moments, thinking of how his lips brushed hers. Belle thought of earlier in the day how she had heard Rumple's at her door, his hand wiggle the doorknob while she stood there stark naked, not bothering to hide or cover herself. The look on his face, then the sounds that soon followed after he closed her door. Oh yes, he had become fond of her. Getting him to put those words into action and bring out the man behind the imp would be an adventure. Her eyes drifted to the kris dagger, but she shut that thought out, she would not control him to get what she wanted. Using the weapon would be cruel, and she didn't think of herself as a cruel person. 

Belle licked her bottom lip, then sat straight up and placed her hands on his shoulders, a small smile forming on her face. Rumple's lips mirrored her own, anticipating the answer he knew was coming. 

"I will go with you forever, Rumplestiltskin." 

Rumple breathed out a sigh of relief, then cupped her face with his large hands. His thumbs caressed her cheeks before he closed the distance between their lips. Weeks of lust and tension flowed out between them, her perfect lips felt soft and welcoming against his own. Her mouth opened for him, and he slid his tongue inside, nearly moaning at the taste of her. He felt her fingers curl into his hair, and her body arch into him.

Rumple crushed her against him, his fingers splayed across her back to hold her close. As their lips broke apart, Belle's breath came in small pants. He leaned back to examine her pink, rosebud mouth and rosy cheeks, accentuated by her lust. Her tongue darted out to taste her lips, as if to savor any remaining taste of him. Belle moved forward then brought her legs to rest on either side of hips, straddling him in place and putting his eyesight in line with her breasts for a moment. 

A nervous giggle escaped him as he bent down to place open-mouthed kisses on the soft mounds of her breasts. Belle's legs tightened around him as she pushed her chest against his mouth, her body begging for more. 

"Rumple…" She murmured, her voice husky and beckoning. 

"Mmm?" He hummed, licking the top of her breasts before kissing up her collarbone to gently suck on her neck. 

"Rumple, please?"

"Please what, dear?" He chuckled, then groaned when he felt her hips buck against him while he teased her earlobe with his teeth. His fingers wandered beneath her skirts, fumbling through the fabric and curls to find her wet center. The scent of her arousal reached his nose, and the primal part of his brain almost took over his reason, leaving an animal in its wake. The tip of his finger rubbed against the small pearl of her sex, making her cry out and slump against him to bury her face in his neck. His finger continued their rhythmic ministration on her clit, using her juices to lubricate his fingers and help them glide over the sensitive bud. A few more circles and flicks and she came undone in his arms, panting against his shoulder and her chest heaving. Rumple ran his clawed fingers up and down her arms, waiting for her to come down from her orgasmic bliss. When her breathing evened she leaned back, steadying herself with her hands on his shoulders. 

"Wow. Why haven't we done this before?" She panted then reached for his vest, attempting to unbutton it until he caught her hands, and wrapped his fingers around them. 

"It seems we tiptoed around each other a lot." He tittered, then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "But, I think we should continue at the Dark Castle, before your father arrives and locks you in a dungeon when he finds out what we're planning." 

He stood up then placed his arms under her knees and shoulders, carrying her out of the library and up the stairs to her room. "What will we do when my father finds out?" 

"He'll come after me with an army, I suppose. Don't fret too much, love. I can handle him with a flick of my wrist." Once in her room, he set her down, and gave her another kiss. "We also have the matter of your magical stalker to discuss since I might know who it is."

She nodded, with a worrisome look, and wandered around the room to see what she would take with her. She knew she shouldn't take much, since Rumple would provide her with essentials using magic. However, she didn't want to depend on magic all the time. Belle gathered a few gowns with a variety of colors, and other items she required for grooming. She held the dagger out for him to take. He grasped it in his fingers, then sent it away in a puff of smoke to the castle. 

Once finished in her room, Rumple grabbed her about the waist and gave her a warning before they were enveloped in a puff of purple smoke. Belle felt the floor beneath her give away and then come up to meet her feet again, nearly knocking the breath out of her. As she stumbled, Rumple drew her in close. 

"Careful, sweetheart, I don't want you to break your leg your first day here," he giggled, his high pitched tone returning. 

Belle took in her surroundings in what she assumed was the dining hall. The Dark Castle was not the doom and gloomy place she imagined. Though the lighting was atrocious, the room was filled with red and gold decorations, including various trinkets she assumed were acquired through the many deals he made. A long dining table stood in the middle of the room with the dagger sitting at the edge. Did he eat at this large table by himself for all these years? The thought made her frown. How could anyone be so lonely for all these years without going mad?

A fire suddenly blazed in the hearth sending light and warmth into the room, and startling Belle. She heard Rumple titter and come up behind her to kiss the skin where her neck and shoulder met. Belle leaned into him while his hands came around to grip her waist. Her hands drifted down to rest on top of his.

"You stayed in this castle by yourself? For all these years?" She asked, bringing her voice to a soft whisper and reaching one hand up to caress his face. She felt him nod his head, his wild curls caressed her neck and cheek. He became silent, so Belle did not press him further to comment on his loneliness inside this castle. 

Rumple continued to kiss his way along her neck and shoulder while his hands drifted up to palm her breasts. Becoming annoyed with the obstructing clothing, his fingers began to unlace the front of her corset. It fell to the floor, leaving her upper body covered by only her chemise, and her skirt soon joined the corset on the floor. His hand dove under the fabric of her chemise to squeeze and pluck her hard nipples between his fingers, sending heat down her spine to pool at her wet center. Belle moaned and wiggled her backside against Rumple's growing bulge. He fought for all the control he had left to not bend her over the counter and have her right then and there.

Belle stumbled as her knees gave out when he gave one of her nipples one last squeeze. Rumple's arm wrapped around her waist to steady her. He nuzzled her ear, and spoke softly while reaching over to grab the dagger resting on the wooden table. "Let's get the dagger somewhere safe then continue this in our room." 

Our room. The words made her smile, and she turned around to take his hand in hers and place a small kiss on his knuckles. She smirked slightly, and bit her lower lip."I would like that."

He had led her to a small room in the back of the castle, just above the dungeon. She shivered slightly from the chill creeping inside the room. As soon as he noticed her discomfort the room began to warm up, including the floor beneath her feet.

"I don't want you to catch a cold either." He snickered then turned on his heel to face the wall on the east side of the room.

He pressed a hand to the wall, using magic to open a hidden door. Even after weeks of being by his side and witnessing the power of his magic, it still awed her with all its tricks and surprises. "I'll show you how to do this in the morning. I'm still not sure how your father got a hold of it, but apparently I need to place stronger wards and set up traps that will kill those who…are not you and me." 

Together they walked through the dark hallway only to find it blocked off. Rumple placed his hand on the wall, performing the same trick as before, only this time the wall gave way to a red  room with a metal case in the middle of the floor. Rumple opened the case and placed the weapon inside and sealed it off with magic. Then, the case disappeared into the floor, as a blue light flashed across it.

"There, I doubt your father will make it here in enough time from now until morning to steal this dagger from me again. Tomorrow will be very interesting for you since this will be your first time using magic." Though he hoped there were very few chances she would have to use it. His magic was dark, tainted. He feared it would corrupt her and twist her kind heart.

"Now, let's get you out of these clothes, they're in the way of my hands and my view of your perfect form."

\-----------------------------

Belle flung herself back against the black satin pillows and sheets after making use of  the washroom and dressing in a white, transparent nightgown. Never had she felt such soft silk beneath her body, and she ran her hands along the fabric of the sheets while lying on her side. Her thoughts soon turned to the scaly imp settling in next to her. His agile fingers ran up her hips, pushing the fabric of her nightgown up. His fingers stopped and she heard him gasp. 

"No…undergarments, I see?" He muttered, gripping her ass with a tight squeeze, then rubbing the flesh gently. 

A blush rose on her cheeks, and she rolled onto her back. She took in his bare torso, savoring the glittering gold of his scales while she ran her fingers along his chest and abdomen. "I didn't feel they were necessary at the moment." 

"They most definitely are not necessary. They would have ended up on the floor anyway." 

His hand pushed the hem of her nightgown further along over her hips. He positioned himself between her legs, parting them as he bent his head. What was he going to do? Her friends and giggling maids had left his part out and..OH! She almost fell out of the bed when she felt his tongue dart out and lick her pink folds. 

"Oh my gods! Rumplestiltskin!" She cried out, her voice keen, but husky. 

His hands held her hips in place as he kissed her mound. Her fingers grabbed his curls and tugged as the tip of his tongue teased her clit, making her press her sex into his face. He raised his head and licked his lips, gazing at her with unbridled lust, satisfied with her reaction.

"Don't stop, please." She pleaded, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, I'm not finished. I'm going to let you do something fun, for both of us." He grabbed her hips and turned her over to where she straddled his hips. He pulled her up until her slit hovered directly over his mouth. All of this was new, and she felt unsure, less confident. So, she hesitated. 

"It's okay, love. Let me show you. Place your hands on the headboard and let me do the rest for you." She had been somewhat forward during their weeks together that he had forgotten her innocence still remained intact, never having experienced pleasures such as these before. He had all the experience in the world with women, and she, barely a woman had little experience. Being her first, and hopefully her last, excited him and he needed to be careful with her. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to hurt her.

His tongue licked and massaged her sensitive clit, and he heard her whimper his name. Sucking it between his lips had her hips rolling and he groaned as she rode his mouth. Her squeals of delight increased and when he placed two fingers in her to rub and massage, he felt her walls clamp down on them. Her cries filled the room and he felt her legs shake with her orgasm. His name became a chant on her tongue, and some masculine part of him felt smug hearing the words and sounds of the pleasure he brought upon her. 

He helped to ease her back down his body. She looked more beautiful than ever with her pretty eyes half-lidded and her pink lips parted slightly with a pant. 

He magicked his pants away, leaving him naked while his cock pressed against her. She gasped, and he reached out to touch her lips. "Do you still want to do this? We can stop, my dear. I don't want to pressure you."

She shook her head. "No, I want to do this with you. I've wanted to do this since the first week you arrived at my father's castle." 

That was all the incentive he needed and he eased her hips over his erection, rubbing it against her at first. Then helping her tight entrance glide down on him. She moved slowly, allowing herself to adjust to his size. Her brow furrowed as she felt some pain, but once he filled her to the brim, and he moved in her a bit the pain began to subside.

"Move your hips at your own pace, love. Take your time." He heard her gasp then rock against him, making his cock throb inside her.

Her hands steadied her when she placed them on his chest as she continued to ride him. He groaned at how tight and warm she felt, and how her breasts bounced with each movement of her hips. His own hips came up to meet hers, and the sound of them slapping together along with their moans filled the room.

"Ah yes, good girl. That's it." He managed to say, and another rock of her hips had him flipping  her over. Their sweat drenched bodies glided over each other while they kissed, before he lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder, pumping inside of her hard and fast. Belle was everything he had fantasized about, with her tight, wet heat and skin slick with sweat. He increased his rhythm, his cock sliding in and out of her easier and faster as her juices coated him.

Before long, he felt her walls tighten and she screamed his name, her nails nearly clawing his arms. He followed soon after her, spilling his release deep inside of her. She shivered when she felt his warm seed fill her, a sensation she felt she would crave in the future. Once her body calmed and Rumple pulled out of her to lay next to her, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, ignoring the wetness gathering  between her thighs that she assumed was his seed spilling out of her. 

"I take it from your screams, that was good, hmm?" He said while nuzzling her hair. 

She nodded and kissed him. Exhaustion began to take her over as she closed her eyes, feeling safer in her lover's arms than she had felt in years. Before her dreams sent her off into a deep sleep he kissed her brow, and spoke of how she was now Queen of his castle. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how about that episode last weekend? It was extremely emotional, so I had to keep my emotions in check enough to write this chapter. It also made this one a bit difficult to write, so it's not as long as the others. But this next chapter is going to be one of my faves and it may include a possible reveal ;) Oh, and thank you so much for the kudos, booksmarks, and comments <3 They mean a lot to me!

**Chapter 6**

What have I done? Rumple thought to himself as he laid back in bed, wide awake with his thoughts like a whirlwind. The petite form cuddled up to his body reminded him that he was a monster for taking this young girl's innocence. He should have left as soon as she released him, but he could not leave her there under her father and fiancé's control. The more possessive part of his nature had taken over, wanting to claim her as his, proving just how monstrous he had become since his spinner days. He felt love for her, and because of  that his actions had kept him up until the sun slowly made its way over the horizon.

Then there was the matter of the person who stalked her weighing on his mind. His own father Malcolm, who now called himself Peter Pan, had a sudden interest in Belle and that unsettled him. That realization alone had made him sweep Belle off her feet and carry her to the Dark Castle. What did he want with Belle? What did her father do to Pan to warrant such aggression towards his daughter? 

He gazed down at the beauty resting against him in his arms. Her perfect rosebud mouth parted slightly in her sleep, and her long lashes fell against her porcelain skin, giving her the illusion of innocence she no longer had because he had buried himself between her legs. And like the old monster he was, he craved her again and did not regret how it felt to be insider her. For weeks he had longed to make love to her, but never did he expect her to give herself so willingly to him.

Upon watching her, a familiar darkness crept into his soul, coiling around it like a snake. This same darkness planned to tear this world apart to find his son, and now it also wanted to tear anyone apart who placed a finger of harm on Belle's head. He would not be opposed to murdering his own father if he hurt Belle. 

With his thoughts dark and racing, he conjured his spinning wheel. It appeared near the window, creaking slightly at being moved from one place to another. Quietly and gently, he removed himself from Belle's arms. She shifted, but stayed asleep, much to his relief. She needed sleep, especially if she learned magic today. Even a little could take an expendable amount of energy if one did not use it often, and he did plan on her not using it often. Magic used to lock things away did not require dark magic, so he was more willing to teach her that. Her controlling the dagger would be the extent of her using dark magic, anymore than that and he feared what would happen to her.

His thoughts wandered to how to handle the situation with his father well into mid morning. He mindlessly watched the wheel until he heard Belle stir beneath the sheets, moaning softly as she rubbed her eyes. He turned his head, watching her sit up then look to her left to seek Rumple's presence. 

"I'm right here, sweetheart."  He stood up from his stool to make his way over to her. Her lips turned up and he mirrored her smile as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Did you sleep at all?" She reached up to fumble with his mussed hair, attempting to put it into some kind of order. 

Rumple shook his head. "No, I didn't." 

She frowned. He seemed distant, locked up in his thoughts. Last night he had been open, displaying affection and treating her to pleasures she thought she would never experience. Did he regret last night? Even while he looked at her as if she were the only person in this world? The thought made her chest constrict, and she fought the tears threatening to well up in her eyes.

Rumple noticed her dismay, and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "Belle, I would never take back the pleasure we experienced last night, but I always fear I will taint you." 

Belle turned her head to kiss his palm. "I don't think you're a monster, Rumple. You have nothing to taint me with."

"You think you know me, but you don't, Belle. I've done terrible things, and it's only a matter of time before you see the monster that I am. You'll leave me then."

"Rumple, that's not…"

He cut her off then. "Don't, Belle." 

"No, we're going to talk about this, Rumple! I don't want to hear another word about you being a monster. I've spent every day with you, for weeks! You protected me without the specific demands of that dagger. I've watched you stare solemnly at your wheel, deep in your thoughts as if you have lost someone and it pains you. You made love to me last night with gentleness and care. Monsters don't feel, Rumple. They don't have the emotions you do, nor do they have your heart." She placed her hand on his chest, over his heart. "Monsters don't have hearts beating with emotion and longing, Rumple." 

He stood up then, stunned by her speech, but giving her a small smile. Not sure what to say, he offered his hand. "Let's eat breakfast, and then see about you learning that spell for the dagger, hmm?"

Belle's eyes drifted down to the quilt covering her lap before she reached up to take his hand, her mood melancholy at his dismissal of her speech. She wanted to argue with him some more, but pushing and pushing him would not help matters. This would take time, she told herself. Little by little she would show Rumple he was a good man.

He told her to stay put while his hand flourished in the air and she was enveloped by a familiar dark smoke. Once the smoke cleared she looked down to see she wore a light blue gown with long flowing sleeves, and a low cut showing off her cleavage. 

He certainly opened up to her physically and sexually, but getting him admit he was a good man or that he had a heart and was worthy of her love would be the challenge. This would be her adventure, she was sure of that the moment she agreed to live with him in this castle. Or, had he always been the adventure she sought? Ever since her father stole his dagger and brought him to her home? 

She smoothed down her sleeves then beamed at him. "Thank you, Rumplestiltskin." She said as she moved forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips. 

Rumple had other ideas with that kiss as he pulled her closer, crushing her body against his as he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. She felt Rumple's fingers slide against the fabric of her dress as he began to palm her right breast, eliciting a deep moan from her lips. 

He withdrew from her as if she had burned him. He needed to take things slow with her, these experiences were new to her which meant she set the pace. They also had work to do. 

He kissed the top of her head. "It's no matter. Anything for my queen."

"Queen?" She giggled, and placed her hands on his shoulder. She heard him inhale sharply at her touch. "And when exactly did I become your queen?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe when I first laid my eyes on you." He ran his clawed fingers through her auburn curls. "You captivated me, and I can't stop myself from giving in to my selfish desires. I want you all for myself."

Looking into his eyes, she knew that to be true. Gods help the poor soul who ever tried to take her away from him. He pulled her away from her dark thoughts when he tugged on her hand.

"Let's go eat, I'm sure you're starving after last night." He tittered, his high pitch returning. She noted that when he was not looking at her longingly or filled with lust his voice seemed to return to it's frivolous tone. 

She kept her hand in his as they made their way to the dining hall. She gasped when she saw the banquet displayed on the dining table. Rumple came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

"Remember dearest, this castle will do as you wish through my magic. Anything you desire, you shall have."

As tempting as the use of magic was, Belle had to admit that using magic for everything would make one lazy. There was something rewarding about making a cup of tea using your own hands. Rumplestiltskin had a crutch, and that crutch was obviously magic.

"Well, I don't think I'll be needing all of this food. I think some porridge and a bit of fruit will be just fine this morning." 

"Very well." He snapped his fingers, and a simple bowl of porridge and a small plate of fruit appeared on the table. Rumple's meal appeared soon after, which included porridge and toast. 

They ate in a comfortable silence, deep in their thoughts of what this shift in their companionship meant for their future. The sex would be wonderful, Belle thought to herself. But she wanted to uncover his mysteries, explore the man beneath the mask. Belle finished her meal, but Rumple took small bites and then shifted his spoon around the bowl, staring into it. 

Suddenly, he broke the silence, causing Belle to jump in her seat. "Oh! I forgot to mention. The mirrors in this castle are covered for a reason. Do not uncover them. This is for your own safety. I have many enemies, you don't need anymore threats flung your way."

She only nodded in response, his mood seemed sour again, and she did not have the energy to press him further on the issue. Though, the idea of not using a mirror made her wonder if she'd ever see herself again. 

After a few more moments of silence, Rumple stood up with Belle following him to the door out to the great hall. They came upon the same room they entered the night before. Guiding her with his hands on her shoulder, he placed Belle in front of the wall with the hidden door. His fingers slid down her arm and he raised her hand, placing it against the hard wall. His breath flitted across her neck and her ear as he whispered. "Magic is emotion. It fuels it into fruition, and bends it to your will."

She chewed on her bottom lip, nervous about using such a powerful tool at her fingertips. Her fears and insecurities apparently did not stir up enough emotion, the wall remained the same. The hidden door did not open, nor were there any flashes of magic.

"N-nothing is happening."

He removed his hand from her own, and pulled the curls resting against her shoulder behind her back. The gesture soothing and gentle, as if he sensed her unease."You're thinking about it too much. Do not think about it. Just feel it and do it." 

She thought about their love, how it overwhelmed her, and how it gripped her heart. She thought about the passions she experienced last night that made her feel like a woman, and no longer like the girl who felt crushed beneath her father's demands. 

No more than a few moments later, the door finally opened, revealing the dark hallway. She placed her hand on the next hidden door, which gave away easily. She smiled at her accomplishment. She had always been told she was a bright girl and learned quickly, surpassing her peers in most subjects of learning. 

She heard Rumple's nefarious giggle behind her. "You learn fast, love. The next one will be a bit trickier, since it will require more magic to use at your disposal." 

They walked into the red room, where the metal case housing the dagger rested beneath the floor. Locating exactly where the metal case rested underneath the floor would be the challenge, she presumed.  

"You have to send out a magical feeler to locate the dagger. Use your emotions again." He kept his fingers on her shoulder, as if he feared breaking contact with her. 

She closed her eyes, feeling her emotions surround her. She shivered a bit as she felt a slow burst of energy around her. She opened her eyes to find a glowing, gold line leading to the dagger. She followed the line then got on her knees. She placed her hands on the spot above the dagger, waiting for it to appear through the floor. Once it did she retrieved the metal case, her face beaming with delight.

"I did it! That wasn't too bad, and to think I was scared at first." Her smile fell when she noticed Rumple's expression, his face was a mix of awe and horror. He had not moved or shifted his position since she followed the golden line. "Love? What is it?"

He gave her a crooked grin. "It's just that I've never seen gold magic before. It's a rare color. That's all." 

"What does it mean?" 

Of course she would ask such a question. She never passed up the opportunity it seemed. Ah, his days with her would be interesting indeed. However, he refrained from telling her the truth, that gold magic usually indicated the magic of true love. Like he told her, magic was emotion, and if she had thought about him….No! It couldn't be. He didn't deserve true love, and when they kissed his curse didn't break. It would have broken, at least he thought it would. No, he would ignore this. It was too good to be true. As much as he loved Belle, she would leave him one day. He was sure of it. 

"It means you are pure and full of kindness." He flitted his fingers in the air, then rested them on her cheek. She gave him an incredulous look. Ah, yes, and she was a smart one.

"Well, it seems the work you did last night didn't vanquish my purity. Perhaps, we should fix the problem of my purity then?" She softly laughed while she placed the metal case back where it belonged, and sealed it off, a gold light flickering across the floor. 

He swallowed hard and took her hand. "That, my dear, would be my pleasure." 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a warning, I nearly killed my beta will feels on this one. This was a fun one to write, but a challenging one too. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me and keep me motivated <3

**Chapter 7**

The lilting sound of pipes woke him from his slumber. He shut his eyes tight, trying to drive away his drowsiness. Another melodic note of the pipes reached his ears, making him sit straight up. That music, he knew that music, he had heard it long ago when he looked for his runaway son one night. His heart hammered in his chest knowing who played those pipes.

Like a moth to a flame he left his Belle and the warmth of his bed to follow the music. Once he stepped outside the musical notes became stronger, luring him to a clear opening in the forest near his castle. The melodic music mixed with the natural sounds of running water from the nearby river. On the banks of the river stood a slim figure, clothed in a hooded dark cape. 

He hesitated in his steps. His chest felt heavy with emotion,  as if it would weigh down and crush his heart. The figure still did not turn around to face him. Tiring of the game, Rumple reached out to yank the hood off the piper in a similar fashion he had done three hundred years before.

"Enough games, Pan. Why are you after Belle?" He demanded, refusing to call him "papa". 

The boy finally turned around to meet his eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Pan broke the silence.

"Oh, I'm not after her, laddie. Not in the way you’re thinking at least.” 

 

That made Rumple freeze, his throat convulsed with words that died before they reached his tongue. If he was not here to harm her, then why was he so interested in her? 

“Then why the threats? I was called upon by the power of the dagger to protect her from you! Answer me now, what do you want with her?”

The boy, or the demon who had once been his father, smirked at him. He hated the smug look that always crossed his adolescent face. Every time he saw him, though it wasn’t often, he recalled how his childhood had been torn to pieces when his father traded him for eternal youth. Last time they met like this, Pan taunted him about abandonment and told him he was nothing more than a lonely, lost boy. That only twisted the knife deeper into his heart.

The coward in him threatened to control his mind, make him run back to the castle and bury himself beneath the sheets of his bed and hold Belle close to him. But the thought of leaving without an answer as to why Belle was possibly in danger kept him from running. She needed him and his protection, and facing his father was a part of that promise.

“And why should I tell you? So you can thwart my plans? Oh, I’m not planning on harming her. My threats to her father only set my plan my motion.”

“What plan? And stop speaking in riddles, my patience grows thin.” He spat out, the beast in him rising as his temper flared, frantic to protect the young girl sleeping in his bed. He did not realize his chest heaved with frustration until Pan started laughing. Pan wanted him to rile him up, make him strike out against him. 

“Let’s just say that Sir Maurice was supposed to give me his son due to a misunderstanding. That firstborn son would have been payment, but instead he had Belle and then he refused to have anymore children after her. He broke a deal and angered me, you of all people should understand that sentiment. But because of another situation I developed another plan. A plan I refuse to share with you.”

“Oh, I’ll make you tell me.” He bared his teeth as his arm shot out to grab the boy’s neck. He slammed him against a tree, giggling when the back of his head and back hit the bark, and enjoying how the bits of wood exploded into debris at the impact. The force of hitting the tree did not faze Pan though, such things never did.

Pan rolled his eyes and that familiar, irritating pretentious smile formed across his face. “Or you’ll what? You’ll kill me? You can’t do that without killing yourself in the process, laddie, we both know that. Can’t say I don’t mind that bloodlust burning in your eyes, I’d be careful with letting Belle see that side of you though.” 

A growl rumbled low in Rumple’s chest as he released his grip on Pan’s throat. He waved him off with a flourish of his hand. “Get out of my sight. I don’t want to see you near my castle grounds ever again.”

He heard a chuckle and then the world around him fell silent, with the exception of soothing sounds of crickets and running water. He took a deep breath, trying to ease his nerves until he was reminded of the woman vulnerable in his bed. He quickly transported himself to their bedroom, relief flooding his body at the sight of her sleeping peacefully and unmarred under the black silk covers. 

He crawled in bed next to her and ran his fingers through her hair, careful not to snag the auburn strands on his claws. He leaned down to nuzzle her neck and felt her stir awake with a small groan. Her willowy arms wound around him while one leg lifted up to rest against his hip.

“Mmm, Rumple..” 

Her breath tickled his neck and she pressed her lips against his skin, sending a shiver throughout his body. He felt the ache in his groin begin to flare as her mouth continued to place wet kisses along his neck. She stopped kissing him after a few moments, and looked up to peer into his eyes. She blinked a couple of times to rid the heaviness of sleep from her eyes. 

“Where did you go earlier?” She asked with a touch of drowsiness in her voice. 

Rumple had not expected Belle to wake up while he was gone. He felt some guilt for leaving her, but certain matters needed to be tended to, and those matters concerned her safety. He felt her fidget and she removed her arms around him, he almost whimpered from the loss of contact.

“Rumple! You don’t have to hide things from me. Where did you go?” He could see a hint of anger burning in her eyes. His Belle did not care for dishonesty, he knew that after weeks of spending time with her. Still, the cowardly beast reared its ugly head. 

“I just went out for a midnight stroll in the forest.”  Another half-truth, and one that had Belle rolling her eyes and throwing the blankets in his face. 

“You are lying to me again, Rumple! When you are ready to be honest with me, I’ll be in the guest room in the tower!” She grabbed a pillow and one of the blankets, dragging it behind her. The door slammed shut with a loud bang, making several fragile trinkets in the room fall over and break. 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. If he told her his own father had plans for her, how would she react? Would she think he knew all along? That he had some hand in these plans too? He only wanted to protect her and instead he incurred her anger and distance. As his blood boiled he picked up one of the remaining baubles and threw it at the wall. He found another one to smash against the wall, and then another and soon a pile of broken glass and porcelain gathered on the floor. 

Before he broke the bed into tiny pieces to use as kindling for the hearth, he hastily walked to the spinning wheel. He wanted to find Belle in the tower, yell at her, and tell her she was an ingrate. How dare she demand his whereabouts when he had given her a place in his home, trusted her with his dagger, and had given her his utmost protection? But the soothing creak and turn of the wheel calmed him, and the ache in his chest along with the thunder of his raging heart subsided. 

It seemed like ages before the sun finally peeked over the horizon. With the first ray of sunshine he stilled the turning of the wheel. He had a large pile of golden string in the basket, which he deemed useless, as always. Magic had allowed him to pull money from thin air, as well as clothing. His spinner days were behind him, but Belle brought some of that old feeling back into him. Every time she touched him or smiled at him, he felt like the man he had once been. 

He left his spinning wheel behind and took the steps up to the tower that housed one of the guest rooms. He opened the door to find Belle asleep on the bed. The morning light barely penetrated the curtains, so he barely made out the outline of her form beneath the heap of bedclothes. He lit a candle on the bedside table and sat by her, his fingers playing with her hair. He brushed his fingers down her arm, indulging in the softness of her skin, and eliciting a soft moan in her sleep.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Belle, wake up sweetheart.” 

She groaned and yawned, but woke up promptly when she saw him through her half-lidded eyes. “Are you ready to talk and be honest with me now? Or do I need to drag the truth out from under you? If I am to be your Queen and your mate, I expect to be treated as such Rumple. Don’t speak pretty little words in my ear, and then not even attempt to come halfway in this relationship.” 

He sighed and lifted up one of his hands in defeat. She was right, and she had him wrapped her finger. “Belle, the person who sent threats about you to your father is,” his mouth felt dry as he forced the words to come out, “my father.”

Belle arched one of her eyebrows, unsure of what she just heard. “W-what? Your father? Why would he want anything to do with me?” 

Rumplestiltskin averted his eyes to the window, and remained silent as he watched the morning light accentuate the color of the leaves on a neighboring tree. Belle waited patiently, giving him some time to gather his thoughts. Finally, he spoke, breaking the awkward silence that had befallen them. 

“He lured me from our room earlier in the night and he told me your father made a deal with him long ago to pay a debt. Your father was supposed to give him his firstborn son, but he had you instead and then he refused to have any other children. He thought he had found a loophole, I suppose. But now something else has come up and he has plans for you in particular. He refused to tell me why, but I promise you I will not allow him to harm you.”

Confusion hit Belle and she bit her lip. She tried to make sense of what he just told her along with the shock that her father had been keeping a very serious secret, one that could mean life or death for her. He mouth opened and then closed, unsure of what to say at first. She managed to form words after a few moments.

“This is shocking news, Rumple. What does your father look like and how much magic does he have?”

“He looks like an adolescent boy or rather he is one, and he has enough magic to harm you. All I can do is set up ward after ward to protect you, even he’s formidable to me. But if he lays one finger on you Belle, I will take him down with me. I promise you that much.”

“He’s an adolescent boy? How so?” 

He knew that question would come up as soon as the words left his mouth. He supposed it was more intriguing than him having a powerful foe. Still, this subject was painful, and it took all of his strength and courage to tell her.

“He traded me for eternal youth, Belle. He abandoned me so he could go frolic in the jungles of Neverland and leave all his responsibilities behind. He told me I was an obstacle in his way, so he got rid of me.” 

Belle felt her heart skip a beat as empathy overwhelmed her. That’s why he didn’t want to talk about it, it hurt him to think of his father. How long had he known that his father was a threat to her? She wanted to ask him, but refrained. She would ask tomorrow night, she couldn’t bear the hurt look in his eyes.

She reached out to hold his hand in hers. She felt tears well up in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. She hurt for him, and some part of her felt guilty about lashing out at him, but she felt he needed to be honest with her no matter what the circumstance. If they were to be lovers, companions, or whatever this new arrangement ended up being in the future he would have to open up to her. The sex was exhilarating, but it would feel empty before long. She craved every aspect of their relationship, not just the sexual part. 

“I’m sorry, Rumple. I shouldn’t have yelled at you, but I need honesty. That’s all I ask for. Can you promise me from here on out that you will attempt to be open with me?”

He nodded, giving her a small smile. She squeezed his hand and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He felt his body relax. She did not get up and leave him or judge him harshly. Instead, she asked for honesty and as difficult as it would be for him, he expected much worse. 

“If you are ready to get up and have breakfast I have something to show you. I meant to show you the first night I brought you here, but other needs got in the way.” He smirked and held out his hand.

She blushed at being reminded of what those needs were, and how they both fulfilled them. She took his hand, and giggled as he swept her off her feet. He held her close, reveling in the warmth of her body. 

“Does it require you to carry me like this? As if I’m the maiden and you’re the knight who rescued me.” 

“Well, I can watch you better this way, make sure you won’t peek or be stolen from me.” He tittered, the high pitch of his voice returning with his playful mood.“I also enjoy carrying you like this, so I needed an excuse.” 

He descended the stairs and walked to another set of stairs leading to another nearby tower. Belle kept chattering in his ear about him not needing an excuse to carry her, and that all he had to do was ask. Rumple told her to close her eyes, and once she did he turned the golden handle of one of the double doors and nudged it open. 

“Rumple, may I open my eyes now?” 

“Not yet, dearest.” 

She felt warm air hit her and the distinct smell of paper and leather reached her nose. She knew that smell, it was familiar and comforting.  He told her to open her eyes, and she gasped when the candles lit all at once to reveal thousands of books sitting upon shelves in a library much larger  than the one in her father’s castle. 

She jumped out of his arms and ran to the nearest shelf, running her hands along the spines of various books. She turned back to him, smirking. “And to think you hid this library from me for nearly two days.” 

“Well, your beauty was quite the distraction.” He smiled as he watched her pull several books that interested her and placed them on the chaise lounge in the middle of the floor. “This can be your private area. You have our room, but this place is more interesting and quieter.”

She grinned and moved away from the chaise lounge to hold his hands in front of her. “Thank you Rumplestiltskin, for everything, not just the books.” 

He leaned forward to place a kiss on her brow. “Anything for you, love.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This was kind of a fun chapter. A “calm before the storm” chapter pretty much. I must warn you, don't expect smut all the time in this story. I like to balance things out a bit. And once again, thank you for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. They're very much appreciated :)

**Chapter 8**

The first blast of cold air finally hit the lands surrounding the Dark Castle two weeks after Belle’s arrival. Belle was certain the first blanket of snow already covered her father’s territory,where as here it seemed winter had been delayed. Was that the will of the Dark One, her loving companion, or did this happen every season? It intrigued her that such a small man had power over not only the people he dealt with, but probably the elements as well.

During her week of scanning the shelves of her library she had come upon a book describing gardening techniques. She had noticed that the gardens in front of the Dark Castle were subpar at best, with weeds and dead plants covering the garden beds. The only color that could describe these gardens was brown, a dead brown, not the lively green that encompassed her father’s castle. She had hoped to remedy that, until she was reminded that winter was upon them. Now she would wrap herself in a blanket while reading a book and settling close to the hearth, instead of frolicking outside where her bones would chill.

Rumple had required time alone in his lab to work on potions, spells, and other magical workings. He seemed jittery ever since the encounter with his father. Extra wards had been set up to increase her protection, which made him feel better about leaving her alone as he focused on his work. To occupy her time she practiced increasing her speed when retrieving the dagger, which had improved by leaps and bounds over only a couple of weeks. Now that she felt adept enough to undo the magic that cloaked the dagger, she rested near the hearth with a book in her hand like she had been doing for the past week. She felt more freedom here than she ever did in the suffocating walls of her childhood home.

Her thoughts were focused on the story of a chivalrous knight rescuing a lovely maiden when she heard a loud cursing come all the way from Rumple’s lab, which was set up in the tower furthest from her current location.

Unsure if he remained unscathed by whatever happened in his laboratory, Belle placed her book on the table next to her and followed the path in the castle that led to Rumple’s lab. She opened the door to find bits of his clothing charred, and his hair and face covered in soot. He had a wild look in his eyes as they roamed about the room, scanning the walls.

“Rumple, what’s going on?”

“Shh, and stay where you are. Don’t enter this room yet.” He cautioned to Belle, holding his hand out, gesturing here to halt.

Belle gave him a perplexed look. What in the name of the gods could have Rumple so riled up? He always seemed confident when performing magic, so seeing him like this had her concerned about whatever he had conjured up with one of his spells. She heard the sound of beating wings along with the crackling sound of fire rushing through the air. The curtains behind him were engulfed in flames until Rumple put it out with magic as he cursed under his breath.  Belle looked up and saw the culprit of Rumple’s scorched clothing and curtains. A small dragon, covered in blue-green scales, hovered over a small wooden table and then flew across the room to perch on top of the bookshelf. She was awed by the little dragon, its color reminding her of the oceans she had seen in one of her books. But the sight of something that breathed fire being so close to books, and books that contained magical knowledge of all things, flustered her to no end. Belle had to think of a solution to get the scaly creature away from the books without harming it.

“Rumple, where did it come from?” Belle whispered, while drawing her gaze from the dragon to the unnerved imp who stood still and refused to answer her. She wondered if he had set up a ward to protect himself from the fiery reptile.

The dragon turned its head to peer down at her, its topaz eyes blinking while it studied the woman standing at the doorway. It seemed an eternity passed as they watched each other, sizing the other up to assess how dangerous they were.

Belle placed one foot across the threshold of the door, which elicited a warning from Rumple’s lips. She ignored him and stepped completely through the door. The dragon did not move and it continued to watch her, a hint of intelligence in its blinking eyes. In fact, Belle began to think the little creature delightful with a touch of beastly charm.

“I think he’s cute, Rumple. He kind of looks like you.” Belle heard Rumple scoff at her words. She giggled and held out her hand, showing the dragon she meant no harm.

“It’s okay, I promise I won’t hurt you.” She reassured in a soft and calm voice, and a smile bright enough to light up the room.

As if understanding her words, the dragon flew to her and landed on her shoulder. She reached up to gently pet the dragon’s head, careful to move her hand in the direction of its scales so as to not damage them.

“See? He’s perfectly harmless, Rumple.”

“You seem to have a way with beasts, my Belle. I think you failed to notice the creature charred parts of my clothing and lab with its breath.” He flourished his hand in the air to indicate the burnt curtains and charred wood.

“Well, if you hadn’t been screaming and going into a panic you wouldn’t have frightened the poor animal. See how tranquil he is around me. Where did you get him?” She asked, beaming when the dragon nuzzled her cheek.

“An old breeder who sells pygmy dragons sold him to me. I used its shed scales for any potions that required it, and the bloody thing got out of its cage when I opened it. I suppose he’s yours now since he’s bonding with you. He’ll probably snap at me if I come near him.”  He explained, while holding his hand out to pet the dragon only to draw it back once it snapped at him. “And that proves my point.”

Belle had trouble hiding her smile, which earned her another scoff from Rumple. She decided to place the cage in a small area of her library where the reptile’s fire could not reach her books. She remembered how the dragon had stopped breathing fire once she provided it comfort back in the laboratory, which told her the animal remained docile around her. As long as nothing frightened the dragon, the furniture and books were safe. She couldn’t bear to keep the poor creature in the lab, it was cramped and not the warmest of rooms.The library stayed warm due to either magic or something else entirely, she wasn’t sure, but it was the perfect place to house a reptile. After perusing a book on names she decided to give him a simple name: Edan, meaning little fiery one. A perfect fit for such a small fire breathing creature.

After setting out some food and water for her new pet to hold him over for the night, she met Rumple in their bedroom. The corner of his mouth lifted up into a half-smirk when he heard her footsteps reach their doorway. His fingers twitched and he seemed lost in his thoughts.  When he refused to meet her eyes she placed a hand on his shoulder, ushering him to turn around.

“You’re not sore about that dragon, are you?”

“Not at all, I can get another one. I find it amusing how you tame such creatures, especially those with a reptilian charm about them.” He said in a tittering voice, the high pitch returning to accentuate the words.

“So you admit it looks like you then?” She chuckled, then kissed him on the cheek. She lowered her hands to lace her fingers with his. Belle gasped when he pulled closer, removing one his hands from hers and cupping her cheek.

“Perhaps. Maybe other people will mistaken it for our child. It has my eyes don’t you think?” That quip earned him a quick, but lighthearted slap on his shoulder.

“And now you’re teasing me.”  

She wet her lower lip with her tongue as her thoughts wandered to bearing his children. Would he eventually want children? If he brought her here to live with him, then surely he expected some kind of future for them, right? Truth be told, they hadn’t been particularly careful while copulating. Belle wondered if she might already be with child, and she had lost track of her bleeding times during her stay here.

Rumple’s eyes roved over her body, imagining her naked and lying on the bed, her porcelain skin a contrast to the dark sheets. She pressed her body against him, and he felt the blood leave the rest of his body to pool at his groin. He rubbed his growing erection against her mound to make a point that he was more than willing to take her tonight, or any night for that matter. And sometimes it didn’t matter to him the time of day, if Belle was ready then he was ready.

“Let’s put you in something more comfortable.” With a poof of purple smoke a blue, see through nightgown clothed Belle, and a sound of approval escaped from his lips. The gown fit her curves and gave him a clear view of her cleavage. Though he preferred her naked, he also enjoyed the task of unclothing her as if she were a present to be unwrapped.

Rumple kissed her lips first, then trailed kisses along her neck. His clawed hands slid the top of her nightgown down her arms to expose perky breasts to his eager mouth. He placed open mouthed kisses on the soft mound of her breast, moaning when he felt her arch into him. His tongue darted out to lick one supple nipple before drawing it into his mouth, using a hand to squeeze the soft flesh of her breast gently.

He heard her gasp, not out of pleasure but pain, and she pulled away from him. He looked up at her with a frantic look in his eyes. Had he done something wrong? Did sex with him suddenly displease her?

Belle read his expression, then assured him quickly. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong, Rumple. I’m just a little sore there is all.”

He nodded, then lowered his hands to her ribs. “I suppose I’ve given them too much attention lately.” He said while chuckling. “It’s no matter, we’ll do something else that’s pleasing. Go stand against table and place your hands on the top.”

She blushed and did as he requested. Belle felt more moisture collect between her thighs knowing what he was about to do to her. As soon as she laid her hands on the tabletop, he bent down and lifted one leg over his shoulder before his tongue delved into her wet folds. He felt her jerk against him at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, her cries of delight filling his ears, making his pants feel even tighter than before.

One of her hands reached out to grip his wild curls as his tongue continued to please her. He sucked her clit between his lips, earning him a shrill cry from Belle’s lips. He grinned as he buried his face in her mound. He could do this for ages if it meant hearing her sighs and moans for an eternity.

“So close, Rumple.” She murmured, her grasp on his hair becoming tighter. He gave her one last lick then felt her come undone as her legs quivered and nearly gave out from under her. Catching her in his arms, he eased her down to the floor and pulled her on to his lap.

With a wave of his hand, all of the candles in the room went out, leaving them in an intimate darkness. Only the moonlight allowed them to see the hard edges of various objects in the room. Rumple showered her with affectionate kisses before sliding the gown all the way down her body, then he picked her up as if she were his bride and carried her to the bed. As always, he eased her down on the bed gently, settling between her thighs as soon as she parted them.

With a bit of magic his clothing disappeared and Belle’s hands came up to feel his strange, scaled skin beneath her fingers. He stopped her, as he did every night since their first time, and held her hands above her head. How she wanted to touch him, but each night they made love he never allowed her to run her slim fingers down his body. The only time she had the chance to touch him was when they were in the throes of passion, and by then she focused more on the pleasure than the touch of his warm skin.

“Why won’t you let me touch you?” She managed to say through a gasp as Rumple’s skilled fingers paid careful attention to her sensitive bud, making her squirm beneath him. He rubbed her with small circles, attempting to distract her while she waited for an answer that would not come. Though he had her panting and shaking as another orgasm shook her body, she pulled her hands out from under the one that held them down. She cupped his face, rubbing her thumbs along his cheeks and asked him again.

With the moonlight cascading down on them, illuminating their bodies, she saw his lips twitch with uncertainty. “Because you shouldn’t have to touch an old monster like me.”

She scowled at him. “Rumple, we’ve been through this. You’re not a monster, if we’re making love to each other then I shall touch you. I want to touch you.”

He stilled as her fingers touched his lips, then edged down his neck only to trail down further, making his breath catch in his throat. Belle leaned forward and pressed her lips against his neck. Her tender kisses made him shudder, but what she did next nearly made him jump out of the bed. Belle’s hand wrapped around his hard cock and began to stroke it. After a couple of strokes she had him panting and bucking into the palm of her hand.

“It feels good, hmm?” Belle asked, giving him another hard squeeze.

“Mmm, that it does my Belle.”

“Then you should let me do this more often.” She kissed him, nibbling on his lower lip. He nearly came right then and there. Ah, she had to stop or he was going to coat her belly with streaks of his seed.

“You have to stop, Belle. I won’t last much longer if you don’t.” He heard her giggle, the little minx. She enjoyed holding him over the edge, apparently. His Belle exhibited boldness, confidence, and a mischievous side that others had probably never seen, except for him. And though he tried to spare her the act of touching him, in her determined haste she eased his fears and touched him in ways no other woman had, or dared to.

Stifling her giggle with a kiss, he parted her legs further then lifted them up to rest against his ribs. He had the urge to rut against her deep and hard this night. Rumple entered her in one swift thrust, making her keen and drag her nails down his back. The mix of pain and pleasure had him pounding against her as her knees drew up to her chest.

  
During their frantic union, Belle’s eyes met his and an overwhelming sense of love came over her. The odd color of his eyes held more emotion and adoration than any other man possessed, and that alone had her pleasure spiraling into another orgasm. Her walls squeezed him and his thrusts became more erratic, causing her to scream his name over and over. His hips jerked while the pacing of his thrusts ebbed off as he spilled his seed deep inside her.

Rumple collapsed on top of her, panting in her ear. Belle reached up to smooth back his hair, her fingers tangling in the dark brown and gray strands. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before he pulled out and rolled off of her. Placing one arm around her belly he brought her in close, spooning her. He marveled at how their bodies fit together with perfection. Being a small man and she a tiny woman, their bodies matched in ways he never thought possible with anyone. He nuzzled her neck, relishing in the mystery of his Belle, and wondering how he had become so lucky, though he knew that luck could turn on him in an instant.

Her breathing softened and he felt Belle’s body go lax as sleep took her. Rumple soon followed her into sleep as his eyes drooped and closed, her warmth and softness lulling him into a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

Nighttime was still upon them when he woke up to a loud banging at the entrance doors. Belle jolted awake beside him, her eyes wide with fear at being roused by a loud noise. The knocks sounded angry and threatening, and the trinkets in the room even clattered and shook with bang against the doors.

“Rumple?” She called out and grabbed his arm, knowing that whatever or whomever stood behind those doors Rumple would be there to protect her.

Turning his head to meet her eyes, he calmed her with reassuring words, telling her he would handle whoever disturbed them from their sleep. Rumple dressed himself in his menacing dragon hide jacket and leather and hurried out to the entrance hall. Belle picked up her nightgown from the floor and pulled it over her head. The last thing she wanted to be was indecent in case something went wrong.

Once Rumple arrived at the large double doors, he held his breath. This would either end up being a threat or just a simple nuisance. For all he knew, it could be the Queen Regina, his malicious and pretentious former apprentice. He snapped his fingers and the doors opened wide, and what those doors revealed made him snarl.

How did he get here so quickly?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter isn't as long as the others but it was a pleasure to write ;) Once again, thank you for all of the feedback, kudos, and bookmarks.

**Chapter 9**

The dangers of the far off mountain range surrounding his castle, and the many traps he laid about the forests that led to his home should have stopped or slowed down the bumbling idiot before him. The journey from Avonlea to the Dark Castle was tedious at best, and required a three month trip. Yet Sir Maurice, along with Gaston and a few other knights, had arrived there in two weeks. The only rationalization that came to Rumple's mind was that Maurice had procured another magic wielder, whoever that might be.

"And just what are you doing here, dearie?" Rumple spat out, a hint of malice laced his words. The protective and possessive part of his dark nature surfaced as he felt his fingertips tingle with the magic ready at his beck and call, threatening to tear the fool limb from limb.

"You know why I'm here you fiend! I'm here to fetch my daughter from your evil clutches." Sir Maurice's face turned red, his agitation increasing with Rumple's foolish question.

Yes, he knew why Maurice was here, to take Belle back to her childhood home. Maurice had no clue that Belle left of her own free will, following her heart and her head. She no longer wanted to play the quiet and pretty daughter who got praises only when she did her father's bidding. Rumple had allowed her the chance to live for her own decisions, whereas others in her life stifled her intellectual mind.

Despite all of this, he feared Belle would run into her father's arms, kiss his fat cheeks, and leave Rumple behind with a broken heart. Rumple expected as much out of his life. The only thing that kept him from panicking was when he woke up in the mornings to find Belle's small form snuggled against him, knowing she had not left him.

The sound of Gaston's sword being drawn pulled him from his tumultuous thoughts, grounding him in reality. He casted a menacing glance to the tall oaf, daring him to run the cold metal through him. And oh, how he wanted Gaston to attempt to slay him, and watch the shock on the cretin's face as he disemboweled him with his bare hands.

"Yes, yes, I know why you're here. You're here for Belle, though I'm afraid you just wasted your precious time. She willingly went with me. She knew the dagger's location and freed me." He explained, holding his arms out in a simple gesture.

"That's impossible." Sir Maurice growled under his breath.

"Well, actually it is not. She wouldn't be here right now if she had not retrieved that dagger because I'd still be under your control, you fool!"

Gaston finally spoke up, and pointed his sword at the imp. "Enough games, where is she?"

"Comfortable and sleeping in my bed, safe and sound." Rumple tittered and stepped up to them, graceful and theatrical in his movements. "Now, get off my property or this won't end well."

He watched Sir Maurice's body shake with anger at those words. The realization that the beast had slept with his daughter, tainting her in every way possible, made his fury curl around him like a clawed hand and voiding him of all reason.

"I think not, imp. We came here for Belle and we're leaving with her. Step aside!" Maurice grumbled, lifting his hand to signal the other knights to storm the monster's castle. The man was more a fool than he originally thought. Only a fool would bring a handful of knights to intrude upon the castle of the most powerful being in this realm. So be it, he had no qualms about killing the men who dared to take Belle from him, especially since she had come here so willingly.

"I'm not letting you take her, dearie." He snarled, his eyes dark with evil intent, and eager to paint his gardens in gore if the situation called for it. "If she comes out here declaring she wants to go home with you, then she's free to go. I will not keep her here unwillingly, which is more than I can say for you, obviously."

Sir Maurice ignored the imp's words as his hand came down, completing the signal. Rumple sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Simple mortals always made his life so difficult, it seemed. He would try his best to spare Belle's father, but for the others he could make no promises. With a flourish of his hand in the air, he felt the crackling of purple magic at his fingertips, it would take only one wave his hand to subdue the small army, then kill them, and restrain Sir Maurice.

—

Rumple's bedroom was situated at the front of the castle, where one could peer through the windows and view the front gardens that led to the entrance hall of Dark Castle. When she pulled a dark curtain aside, she gasped when she caught a glimpse of their morning intruder, her father, even in the fading darkness of the sunrise. Alongside him stood Gaston, brandishing a sword toward Rumplestiltskin, and a small army of knights. Was her father that serious?

This situation could get out of hand quickly, Belle mused to herself. In a fight with the Dark One, it was reasonable to assume he would come out of it as the victor. She would not allow bloodshed to coat the gardens of their home, or allow her kin to storm the castle and drag her kicking and screaming from the place she now called home.

There was only one solution that came to her mind.

With racing footsteps that reverberated on the marble floors of the castle, Belle followed the path above the dungeons until she came to the secret entranceway. Through magic she revealed the hidden door, walked through, and opened the next hidden door. She ran into the crimson room, and due to her roiling emotions she located the box easily enough. Grasping the hilt of the kris dagger in the palm of her hand she hurried through the path leading away from the obscure rooms and hallway.

It seemed hours had passed when she finally arrived at the entrance hall and pulled the double doors open just in time to see Rumple raise his hand to strike a possible lethal blow. Before harm came to anyone, Belle lifted the dagger in the air, and spoke the words she heard pass her father's lips when he had Rumple enslaved.

"I command thee, Dark One. Stop now!"

She watched as Rumple's body flinched, and he uttered curses under his breath as he collapsed to his knees. The dark part of him, where his power rolled in him like the angry waves of an ocean, gave him malicious thoughts mixed with the desire to please his Queen and Mistress. Whereas his murderous thoughts had been directed toward Sir Maurice when under his thrall, with Belle he aimed to please her every whim. If she ordered him to kill anyone who dared intrude upon her happiness or pose a threat he would gladly oblige her, though that did not necessarily require a dagger. The need to protect his mate only intensified with this new development. His lustful thoughts seemed to magnify as well, he wanted nothing more than to rut against her like an animal if she so desired it. And how he hoped she would command him to please her under the power of the dagger. The mix of what might be true love and the dagger's power proved to be an interesting concoction indeed.

"Rumplestiltskin, come stand behind me!" Belle ordered, fingers firmly gripping the hilt of the kris. Rumple turned on his heel, eager to do her bidding, and nearly slinked up beside her to purr in her ear and nuzzle the soft flesh of her neck. However he refrained, her orders did not include that he cling to her like a grateful stray animal.

Belle's focus turned back to her father and former fiancé, her look signified that she was more than displeased. Her father sent her the same look, with a hint of disapproval that she greeted them in her thin nightclothes. While she should have sent her father a letter assuring him she was well protected and doted upon, this rash action of her father's infuriated her. It should have been more than obvious she had freed the Dark One and gone with him of her own free will, especially since she had been the only one in the castle at that time.

"What is the meaning of this?" Belle queried, waving her hand about as her eyes narrowed in frustration. She clenched her jaw as her ire only increased with each passing silent moment.

"We've come to take you home, Belle. Please, my darling girl, this beast has you under a spell." Sir Maurice implored, finally breaking the silence, and placing his hands on her shoulders. Belle flinched and moved out from under his grasp.

"He has me under no spell, and I won't be going with you. I chose to go with him." Father and daughter stared each other down. Neither one made a move to depart, as if Belle waited on him to mount his horse and ride off before she budged from her spot. "Now leave me be, father, or I'll have no qualms about ordering Rumple to use magic to send you off."

Sir Maurice swallowed hard as his shoulders slumped in defeat. "When you tire of this ridiculous affair, come back home. If I'll have you back, that is."

Her father mounted his horse, giving her one last look of disapproval before turning the horse around and trotting down the path leading to the forest. Gaston scowled at her before he followed her father. She didn't understand why he was so displeased. Despite his pawing at her and whispering his desire in her ear, he never loved her. In fact, she was sure he loathed their engagement as much as she did. Belle was nothing more than a prize, a trophy to be won that would be set aside for a mistress once she had fulfilled her duty of bearing him sons.

She shuddered at the thought of what her future could have been. Who would have thought a possible future with the Dark One held more pleasantries. Belle felt his hands hesitantly rest on her waist, unsure if he disobeyed the dagger by doing so. When she didn't push his hands away, instead leaning into him, he kissed a trail up her neck, pulling her earlobe between his lips, eliciting a barely audible moan. To his ears, she sounded exhausted.

"Is my mistress pleased?"

Those words made her feel uncomfortable, but at the same time she liked it. A power like she had never known pulsed through her veins as she realized dark magic was hers to call upon. It also seemed as if the dagger controlled both of them, heightening their desires and needs. As conflicted as her thoughts were, she was unsure of releasing Rumple while he remained in a protective state. This was different from the time she had relinquished him from his thralldom two weeks prior, if she unleashed him now who knew what kind of havoc he would wreak upon her kin.

Belle loved him, and her love for him would never die, but she nearly got a glimpse of what Rumplestiltskin was truly capable of. He could demolish entire kingdoms with the wave of his hand. She did not fear that he would harm her, knowing he'd cut off one of his own limbs before he ever lifted a finger to cause her injury. But she feared for other people, one wrong word or wrong touch and they could be reduced to smoldering ash.

Despite the power flowing through her, she felt weak all of a sudden, as if the ordeal that happened moments before sapped the energy from her. A weary look passed on her face as she turned to face Rumple, which concerned him.

"Are you okay?" Rumple said, holding her up with his arms as she slumped over, worry lining his face. The thought of someone casting a spell on her and harming her health alarmed him. He watched her straighten her body, but she kept her hands on his shoulders for support.

"I'm just exhausted is all, it's been a long night, Rumple. I didn't get much sleep, I think I need to rest some more. I'd like to go to our room, please." Belle blinked her eyes, which felt as heavy as bricks. She had never felt fatigue like this before, even after toiling in the gardens of her father's castle.

Rumple only nodded. Instead of making the grueling journey to their room in her weakened state, he cloaked them in purple smoke and transported them to their bedroom. Belle urgently slipped under the covers and fought a wave of nausea that suddenly gripped her as soon as they arrived in the room. She swallowed rapidly, fighting the urge to throw up.

"Rumple, can you banish the dagger and bring the chamberpot closer?"

As his worry increased, he vanquished the dagger and placed the chamber pot on the floor next to Belle. She leaned over and grabbed the chamberpot, expelling any food she had earlier from her stomach. Seeing her sick had Rumple's mind racing with possibilities. Had another enemy of his passed through his wards undetected and struck Belle with a sickness borne by magic? Once Belle finished heaving, Rumple cleaned the chamberpot with a sprint of magic after he soothed her with words and his warm hands. Then he set the chamberpot on the floor again. He crawled in bed next to her and stroked her cheek before he put the back of his hand to her forehead. He frowned, she wasn't particularly warm, and that left him unsure of her condition.

When he removed his hand, she had already fallen fast asleep. The fact that she hadn't released him from the hold of the dagger did not bother him, he was more concerned about her condition than anything else.

Calling his magic to engulf his hand he ran it from the top of her head, and stopped at her belly when he felt something interesting that soothed his erratic fears of Belle falling ill to some toxic spell. The tiniest pinprick of life that resonated love and power mixed together and touched his own power, making him gasp with awe. He drew his hand back in shock, not sure how to handle this news, or how Belle would react. All he knew and felt at that moment was the protective instinct that had him in a vice grip now. A new type of warmth settled in his heart. Had he and Belle created a new life?

Attempting to calm his own nerves, he drew another coverlet over Belle's body to keep her warm. Resting his head on her chest, his hand found its way to her belly again, eager to feel the pulsing magic of the newly formed life. A new kind of fear tore through him, wracking his mind with panic and doubt. What if he failed again? What if Belle didn't want this? He sighed in his subdued state, and closed his eyes, indulging in the feeling and knowledge of his own flesh and blood nestling inside Belle's nurturing body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, no "Rumple rejecting his children" in this story. Unless it's a cursed Gold, even the thought of him neglecting his children is VERY OOC to me. What happened with Baelfire was an accident, he would never intentionally abandon any children of his. There are other ways to create angst, and I've always had this vision that if Rumple had children with Belle, his dangerous and protective nature would increase x100.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It feels like forever since I updated, lol. It took me a while because I had a certification exam and I was a nervous wreck. I see people are excited that there's a little one on the way ;) But oh...how will this affect their relationship I wonder? Thank you again for the comments, bookmarks, and kudos. I wish I could answer each and every review but I appreciate every one of them.

**Chapter 10**

After spending a few moments deep in thought about the child growing in Belle’s belly, a familiar darkness crept into his mind again. The dark nature that Belle had kept at bay was finding its way into his heart again to coil around it like a bramble, making it ache and bleed. He vowed to not lose his family this time, he would keep her and their child safe at all costs.

Removing himself from their bed he checked to see if the wards were still in place then ventured into his tower. As he scanned his shelves he finally came upon the item he was looking for, it was wrapped in a blue velvet cloth with a golden string tied around the end. His dexterous fingers untied the gold cord, and he uncovered the precious item the cloth had hidden. What looked like a mirror rested in the palm of his hand, but as he touched the glass it rippled.

“Show me Lord Maurice.” Rumple requested, sneering as the ripples dissipated to reveal the plump man who he had the urge to throttle, or perhaps spill his blood on the ground to mark the snow with crimson streaks. He listened closely when he heard Gaston speak as his horse trotted closer.

“Should we send in the clerics, Sir?” The knight asked, keeping his horse parallel to Maurice’s.

“Not yet, we need to find a way to get Belle away from that monster first. He obviously has her under a spell.”

A guttural noise rose in Rumple’s throat. Clerics were scum, much like the fairies who watched over his world. Their sanctimonious attitudes did more harm than good, and both always tried their best to suppress his magic. While clerical magic was nothing compared to his, the clerics were a sneaky and fanatical group, which made them formidable in his eyes.

“We’re wasting too much time. He’ll put a spawn in her belly before long.” Gaston muttered, then trudged his horse along as he became annoyed with Maurice.

“Too late now, dearie.” Rumple said to himself as he giggled and made the mirror ripple again, slowly making the image disappear. “Trying to steal Belle out from under my nose? I think not. I suppose I didn’t frighten you two enough earlier.”

The dagger had kept him from letting the situation earlier turn potentially violent, but it couldn’t keep him from leaving the castle to make sure his threats were loud and clear. Belle had never ordered him to stay in the castle or stay by her side at all times. In a puff of purple smoke he left the tower and appeared in the woods where Maurice and Gaston were trekking through.

Rumple walked out from behind a tree, causing the horses to rear up in fright, throwing Maurice and Gaston to the ground. They scrambled around in the snow in an attempt to stand up, but a surge of magic kept them down, along with the small group of knights behind them.

A pointed, leather boot pressed down on Maurice’s chest and he looked up to see the imp glaring down at him. The lord attempted to lift his hand to knock the offending boot away, but his muscles only twitched as they remained frozen in place. Gaston watched the Dark One with a sneer, flustered that he could not move or even speak curses towards the demon.

“You might want to keep quiet more often, dearie. I have eyes and ears and they tend to perk up when I see and hear mutterings that displease me, such as trying to steal Belle from me.”  His voice had regained its high tone, it sounded foreign to him now since he had been using his normal voice to talk to Belle. Maurice tried to speak, but his lips barely moved. Rumple pressed his boot down harder, feeling the bones begin to bend under his weight.

“Nah ah, don’t even try to speak. I’m going to make this threat very clear, so there are no misunderstandings.” He lifted his boot slowly, hesitant to give Maurice relief. “If any of you come near this castle, or send clerics, or anyone to take Belle from her home I will happily skin you alive and feed the rest of your remains to the wolves who stalk these forests. The only thing keeping me from doing it right now is that I’m in a good mood. So, you got off lucky this time. Now, do we have an understanding, dearie?” He waved his hand, allowing the two idiots to nod their heads.

“Good, now be off. Maybe the wolves will make it easy for me anyway.” He tittered with a wave of his hand before the purple smoke transported him back to his tower, leaving Maurice and Gaston in a daze as they tried to get on their feet again to mount their horses and get as far away from the Dark Castle as possible. He wrapped the mirror in the blue cloth again, then made sure everyone else was in order. Once he closed up the laboratory, he hurried to his sleeping Belle.

The door to their room cracked open, and his dark lips turned up at the corners to see her sleeping with a content look on her face. It was as if her subconscious knew that in the coming months she would be a mother. He snuck around to his side of the bed and slipped under the covers, where he rested his head on her shoulder and placed his palm on her belly, eager to the feel the life, magic, and love pulsing under his fingertips again.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin did not fall asleep again, not with his thoughts racing about their child or the potential harm that could befall them. Would Pan come after his child? Would he fail with this child like he did Baelfire? What if something happened to Belle?  He hoped his threat frightened Maurice enough to halt any plan he had of kidnapping Belle, because if the clerics found out she was pregnant and got their grimy hands on her they would cut the baby out of her with no remorse. And now that he had a child on the way, what would he do about finding Baelfire? A pang of regret and guilt hit him, and he felt like he was being pulled in different directions. If he allowed the curse that would take them to a land without magic to be released, what would that do his and Belle’s child? He felt stuck now. How could he abandon one child for the other? It was urgent that he find a solution to finding Baelfire along with making sure he didn’t lose this one in the process.

He kept his hand at Belle’s belly even as the sun shone heavily through the curtains. Belle began to shift under the covers, causing Rumple to pull his hand away. She squinted her eyes to shield herself from the brightness threatening to cloud her vision. Feeling somewhat fatigued still, she had to gather up enough to strength, along with Rumple’s help, to sit up but a wave of nausea pushed her back down.

“Belle, love, do you need the chamber pot?”

She shook her head, and sat up once more, relieved when the sting of bile dissipated. After regaining a bit more of her senses, she turned her head to look at Rumple. Some parts of the previous night felt foggy to her, but she did remember pieces of her memory involving the dagger and dispelling her father from the castle grounds. But Belle vividly remembered vomiting into a chamber pot, which was embarrassing in a way, since she did it front of Rumple.

“What happened last night? I don’t remember much, but I do remember getting sick. Maybe dinner didn’t agree with me.”

Rumple swallowed hard, his fingers began to twitch and fidget, eager to find something to distract his thoughts with. No, this was one thing he couldn’t hide from her. Belle would know when she missed her bleeding times, and she would begin to show in a couple of months. He summoned up what courage he had to tell her, his chest already constricting with the emotion and fear he felt.

“Belle, it’s not food or any kind of illness making you sick.”

“What do you mean?” She questioned, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

“Y-you’re…Belle, you’re pregnant.” Rumple finally managed to stammer out. He watched her expression go from one of confusion to one of shock and awe, and she averted her eyes to stare at the dark quilt pattern on the bed coverlet. Long minutes seemed to tick by, which caused Rumple’s heart to beat faster in his chest and his forehead to dampen with sweat.

“Belle, please say something. Anything.”

Looking up at him, her cheeks tinted with crimson, she smiled a bit. How she wanted to believe him, but she wondered how he knew. He stated it in such a matter-of-fact manner that he took her by surprise. “H-how do you know?”

“When you fell asleep I used magic to see what ailed you. When the magic reached your belly, I felt a pinprick of magic, and when I focused my thoughts and emotions it was revealed to me that you are carrying our child.” He smiled, reminiscing about last night and how the love he felt had infiltrated his magic and touched him.

Belle remained silent again, trying to process the news. Her fears, worries, and exuberance seemed to clash together in her mind, creating a whirlwind of emotions. She knew Rumple had enemies who would love to get their hands on her and their child. As the thought crossed her mind, she knew Rumple would protect them, though he could be vicious with his protection. But a child, they were going to have a baby together, one that would be cherished and loved. And while they weren’t married yet she hoped they would remedy that someday.

Belle flung her arms around him, easing his own worries, and kissed him passionately on the lips. “Rumple, I’m happy to be carrying our child.” She murmured in his ear, kissing him gently on his neck before pulling away.

He cupped her face with both hands and drew her in for another kiss and laid his hand against her belly. “I won’t allow anyone to harm our child, I promise. Do you feel like you can get up and walk? If not, I’ll bring breakfast in here, sweetheart.”

Belle had to giggle and keep the tears stinging her eyes from running down her cheeks. The most feared man in all the realms had become a doting lover to a girl he had whisked away from a possible lifetime of unhappiness. That’s when it struck her that she had forgotten to release him from the power of the dagger.

“I think I’m okay to walk to the dining hall. But I-I need to release you from the dagger first.” Belle stammered as she got up, but Rumple stilled her with a hand on her arm.

“There’s no rush, darling. We’ll worry about it after breakfast.” He took her hand, and led her out of the room and down the stairs where breakfast was already set on the table. Belle could smell the aroma of eggs, sausage, and porridge and her stomach growled in approval, her recent nausea forgotten. They sat in blissful silence while they consumed the food. Belle gave him small smiles between bites while Rumple mirrored them with his own.

Her thoughts drifted back to the dagger, and how it felt to have it in her grip. She felt powerful, as if no one in the world could stop her at that moment. Then there was the matter of Rumple calling her mistress. He did not call her that now, but she feared that if she were to request an order of him then that word would slip from his lips. On the other hand, she liked it. Rumple had the world’s darkest and greatest magic within his being, and by possessing the dagger she controlled that magic and became his master. A piece of darkness she never knew existed inside her heart whispered to her, tempting her to not release him, and hurt anyone who dared to stand in her way. No, she couldn’t think such thoughts, they were unlike her and she could not imagine using him that way. She didn’t need a dagger to protect herself, Rumple did that on his own, though she hoped he would refrain from murder if she did not wish it. Controlling him would for sure stop that, but she needed to trust him most of all and not rely on a magical item to tame him. Her love and affection would do that, she was sure of it. Still, a part of her wanted that piece of magic. Her displeasure must have shown on her face, because Rumple’s voice snapped her away from her troubling thoughts.

“Is something bothering you, love?” Rumple’s voice was laced with a hint of concern. Was he afraid that she had second thoughts about the baby?

“No,” she simply said, but then sighed. If they were going to have a relationship and a child together, honesty should come first. “Well, yes. When I held the dagger I felt…”

“Powerful?”

“Yes, I suppose that would be appropriate word. But some small part of me wants to control you, and make you hurt people.” She averted her eyes, afraid that he would become angry at her confession. Instead he remained calm, relaxed even, with an amused look on his face as he steepled his fingers together.

“There are people who will try to harm us, Belle. My father being one of them.”

“But you’d protect me without the force of that dagger. So, why does it matter if I have it or not?” She wasn’t sure if she understood his reasoning. Her only concern being that she would not be able to pull him from the brink of darkness should he kill or maim someone in her name.

“Because if people know you control me they won’t even come near you. My father will try his best to hurt you if he wanted to, but the normal people who roam these lands? They would tremble before you and fall to their feet begging you to spare them.” Rumple explained, holding his hands out, then shrugging.

“But surely if they hear that we’re lovers or married even, then they’ll be afraid of me too.”

“A lot of people wouldn’t believe it, dearest. You heard your father. He believes I put a spell on you. Knights in shining armor would try to take you away, then brag about how they saved the beautiful daughter of Sir Maurice. And then once your father had you back in his suffocating arms he would send the clerics after you.” He watched her expression change, it went from perplexed to offended. As if she couldn’t bear the thought of her father intentionally harming her. At least she even knew what the clerics were capable of doing, that much was clear. Their dark history was covered up quite well, but there were plenty of stories going around telling of their horrors.

“He wouldn’t, Rumple. That’s a bold claim, and you know it!” Anger flashed in her bright blue eyes and her jaw twitched. How could she become more beautiful when angry? It made him want to bend her over the table right then and there.

“Oh, he wouldn’t, would he? That’s not what I heard him say.” Now he knew he was antagonizing her, the impish side of him coming out to play. Maybe then she would see that he was a thing not to be tamed completely. She would need his ruthlessness and cruelty if she and their child were to survive in a world that wanted them dead.

“Rumple, what are you talking about? Statements about the clerics never passed his lips last night. Now you’re lying to me!” She said brusquely, standing up from her chair, wanting to leave the dining hall because exasperation began to cloud her mind.

Rumple stood up with her, and though he was a small man he nearly towered over her with his strong presence. He pointed a finger at her, a snarl appearing on his face. His tone harsh and serious. “Because I watched him using magic. He said that once he stole you away from me, he would send in the clerics. Oh yes, your father would put you in harm’s way, if it meant salvaging his pride and ridding his daughter of the beast’s corruption. Should I show you what he said? Do you need a visual for me to prove it to you?”

She bit her lower lip, and tears welled in her eyes, making her blue irises shine brighter than usual. Seeing her upset made him want to pull her into his arms and comfort her, but she needed to know this, to know that the people around her were not who they seemed.

“No, no I do not.” She whimpered, then crossed her arms as if to hold herself. A defeated look crossed her face when she realized he told the truth. She knew her father was overbearing, but never did she think he would send fanatics after her.

“Well, hopefully he heeded my warning and won’t try anything stupid.” He smirked with a flourish of his hand, his fingers dancing in the air at the word “stupid.”

“What do you mean, Rumple? Did you threaten him?” Her lower lip quivered at the thought. Did he always have to play with people, instilling fear in their hearts just to see their reaction? Weren’t the wards and his other protection spells good enough? It seemed as if the news of their coming child brought his dangerous nature to the surface once more.

“I simply told him that if he were to kidnap you and harm you, I’d flay him.” He said it so nonchalantly that it made Belle’s heart skip a beat. At those words she turned away from him, and left him in the dining hall by himself.

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *dodges flying objects*


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay the plot is going to move along after this chapter. There's going to be a few more surprises here and there. Hang on to your seats ;) And as always thank you for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! They really do mean so much to me.

Chapter 11

She didn’t know why she came down here, to the place where the dagger rested. In her anger and frustration her legs had carried her to this room, or had she felt the pull of that magical weapon? After unlocking the magical mechanism that revealed the dagger to her she plucked it from its spot and held it in her hands.

The dagger hummed with magic, and she felt the power and temptation weave through her body. Keeping it flat against her palm, she ran her fingers from the hilt to the tip of the dagger, careful not to cut herself on the sharp tip.

“I see you and the dagger are reunited.”  

Belle gasped, nearly dropping the dagger. She turned on her heel to face him, fighting to keep from smiling. Her jaw clenched and she held the dagger tight. The fact that he had threatened her father angered her, but he was also correct about their enemies and it frustrated her. Violence had been an unfathomable concept to her, ever since childhood. Now she was with child, a child who could be in danger, and suddenly violence made sense.

“Yes, we are. Why do you act so different when I hold it? You looked at my father with hatred, but you almost turn into a house cat when it’s in my grasp.” Her finger slid from the tip to the top of the hilt, and she heard Rumple gasp.

Curiously, she watched him and she ran her finger up the metal again. He shuddered, and from where she stood she could see his pupils dilate. To know that she held his power, his desires, and his protection in her hands felt good, just like the previous night. Only this time the temptation to continue using the dagger became stronger as each second passed.

Once Rumple gathered his thoughts, he spoke. “I’m not sure myself, though I think it has to do with you and I being lovers. Perhaps the magic has become fond of you as well, dearest.”

Belle bit her lower lip, and Rumple felt the blood collect at his groin. Why did she have to do that while holding the dagger?

“Is that so?” She queried, her voice husky. Taking a few steps towards him, she lifted her hand and brushed her fingers along his cheek, enjoying the rough touch of his scales beneath her fingertips. Her hand left his cheek, and her eyes filled with an emotion other than frustration and arousal. “I thought about what you said…Rumple.”

“Yes? I suppose that you are now aware of what peril you and our child could be in. Are you finally going to take hold of the dagger, striking fear into the hearts of those who would dare harm your or our child? Hmm?” As he said those words, watching Belle cross her arms and give him a tight-lipped smile,  he realized that he sounded arrogant. Her stare could burn a hole in his soul.

“Something like that, Rumple. But you need to understand, it’s not that I don’t want to protect our child. This is just,” she said, pointing to the kris in her hand, “unusual for me.”

Rumple’s features seems to soften at her words. And understanding dawned on him, she wanted to protect her child but being someone she was not would take some getting used to. Belle had a sweet and gentle soul, and making people tremble in fear was not a part of her personality. He was the monster, not her. He wanted people to know that they were to be feared, that they would protect their family, but she didn’t have to really become that person. Or would she eventually succumb to the darkness?

“I understand, but I….Belle, there’s something you should know. I’ve lost a child.” Blue eyes widened at the shock of his news, she suspected he had a troubled but nothing to this extent.

“Well, he’s not dead, just lost.” Belle breathed a sigh of relief but the sympathetic look remained on her features. He told her the story of how he became the Dark One to protect his son, and how gaining that power made him lose his son. It terrified him that the possibility of losing another child hung in the air like an ax, ready to slice through any happiness he had obtained in the recent weeks.

“So, you see that’s why I’m overprotective. I can’t go through that again. Even though my boy is alive, he’s lost and it’s my fault. If I lose another child, it will be my fault again. Now do you see?”

Belle’s eyes looked way for a moment, remembering the dreams that would wake Rumple from a deep sleep when he lived at her castle. “The dreams that woke you at night? Were they about your son?”

“They were. And now you see why I’m a monster, I chose power over my own son. I’m paranoid and I will strike out at the first sign of a threat.” He simply stated, but watched her intensely as her gaze turned to the dagger in her hand. Her eyelids drooped down, and a weary look crossed her face.

“You look tired, let’s put the dagger away and get you in bed.”

“No, not yet. I still want to talk about this and not step around it. No more hiding things, Rumple. ” She watched his lips twitch in frustration, his eyes boring into hers, and wanting to challenge her but the dagger kept him at bay.  Placing one hand on her hip, she continued to meet his glare. “Rumple, if we’re going to do this, whatever it is between us and with a child on the way, we’re going to have to communicate better than before. What you just told me is a step forward, but I need more of it. I want every bit of you. You’re not a monster, Rumple, you just put on a mask to hide the man you once were. Your son, once you find him, once we find him? He’ll forgive you. Maybe not at first, but eventually he will.”

Rumple sighed and nodded. She was right, though probably not about his son forgiving him. They had been so consumed with the physical part of their relationship, that he hadn’t realized they brushed aside communication and emotional needs. He loved her, almost too much.

“If we have an issue, we have sex to make it go away, and that’s not working. You were pushy a few moments ago. I’m overwhelmed, and filled with the need to protect our baby. It’s violent and aggressive, and those feelings have not flooded my mind often. I also don’t appreciate you going behind my back and threatening my father.” Tears began to fill her eyes again as her teeth pressed against her lower lip.

“I understand. It won’t happen again, mistress.” He lowered his head to avert his eyes, the dagger’s power taking him over.

“And enough with that, Rumple. I may hold the dagger, but I want us to be equals.”

He wrapped his arms around her, and placed a tender kiss to her temple. “Are you keeping the dagger then?”

“Yes, because I want to protect our child, but to also have some kind of control on how much blood you shed if it should come to that. There are ways to protect this child without going overboard, Rumple.”  She sighed, a flicker of her breath trailed upon his skin as she nuzzled his neck while leaning into him.

“You’re tired. Do you need to rest?” He asked, more worried about her wellbeing and the child above all else, but he would refrain from pushing her. If she wanted to rest, she would rest. He was not her father, he would not become the overbearing male figure in her life now.

“I am, but I need to feed Edan. I almost forgot about him with all that’s going on.” She turned on her heels to run out of the door and to the library, but Rumple’s hand on her arm stilled her. He drew closer to her, placing an open mouthed kiss on her neck.

“I can feed him. I’ll just throw a bit of meat in his cage, since he’ll likely bite my finger off. If you need to rest, then rest.”

“Very well.” Turning in his embrace, she wrapped her arms around his neck. A passing thought ran through her mind. It would probably be a good idea to establish a relationship with a local midwife. Belle would need guidance and support from someone who had seen a plethora of births. “We also need to get a midwife. How far is the midwife from here?”

Rumple’s hands met her shoulders, rubbing them gently. “I believe she’s a few miles from here. I will bring her here. The temperature is quite frigid outside, after all.”

Belle only nodded, too exhausted to demand she go see the midwife herself. She needed fresh air, but at the same time she needed rest, and she could feel a small bout of nausea begin to stir in her belly. Rumple noticed she looked a little pale, and that’s when the touch and scent of magic enveloped her and carried her to their room.

As soon as Belle hit pillows and sheets of their bed, she was in a deep slumber.

________________________________________________________

Something warm brushed her forehead, smoothing back her wayward curls. She stirred awake and nuzzled Rumple’s palm as she felt it cup her cheek. One corner of her mouth lifted up, forming a half-smile.

“How long have I been asleep?” She mumbled, her voice cracking as the pull of sleep beckoned to her again.

“Three hours at the most, love. I’ve managed to bring the midwife here. At first she was rather reluctant.”  He mentioned, his fingers twisting in the air.

“Rumple, you didn’t scare her into coming here did you?”

“No, I paid her well is all. Though I’m a little concerned that she is so prejudiced against me that she might  neglect you. I’m not sure if I want her tending to your needs, eveif she is considered the best midwife close by.” Rumple said with a tight-lipped smile.

“Well, I think she’s all we have right now, and I really want to be informed on pregnancy and childbirth.” She drew the covers against her more, her fingers twisting in the fabric. “ I’m kind of scared.”

“Oh, Belle. I won’t let anything happen to you.”  He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers before pulling back. “I’d give my life in order to keep you safe.”

Belle rested her forehead against his and beamed at his concern for her wellbeing. Then her smile fell. “I know, it’s just my mother died giving birth to me, and I’ve always feared that would happen to me. We probably shouldn’t keep the midwife waiting.”

Rumple nodded, then left her side and exited the room. A few moments later a small, elderly woman carrying a black bag stepped into the room. Upon seeing Belle, she gave her a quick, warm smile and stepped towards her.

“My name is Charlotte. I’m the one of the few midwives of this area. So, your husband is entirely sure that you’re pregnant?” The midwife queried, before picking up the bag and going through the items.

“Yes. That is correct, and I’m confident in his magical abilities.” Belle answered, her eyes roaming over the bag to get a peek at what laid inside.

“Magical abilities?” The woman turned to look at Rumple, scowling at him. “I’d refrain from using dark magic on a pregnant woman and her child. Who knows what might happen.”

Rumple’s jaw clenched. “I assure you I used it only to see what ailed her. I would never harm my own child.”

“Of course.” She turned back to Belle, and started to hand her vials filled with liquid. “Have you just now started to experience symptoms, child?”

Belle explained that she felt tired at times during the last week and experienced breast tenderness, but the nausea had just started. The midwife only nodded in response to Belle’s statements, then took her hand.

“The symptoms are normal. However, if your bouts of weakness and fatigue increase or you can’t keep food down call for me again. The medicine in the vials should ease the morning sickness, but each pregnancy is different. I’ll see you again in another month to check on your progress.”

The last thing Belle saw before fatigue consumed her was Charlotte bustling out of her room and  Rumple following behind her. She dreamt of her childhood home, of how the roses bloomed in the spring and her father carrying her on his shoulders. The dreams soon turned dark, however. In the dream she had a son, but he was snatched from her arms by a dark figure that appeared to be cloaked in a shadow. Belle chased the shadow down a dark hallway, with only the moonlight illuminating her path. As she got closer to the being in a frantic attempt to get her infant back, she noticed that it was a shadow, not cloaked in darkness. She screamed as she saw it come after her, then it engulfed her in its darkness. Belle woke up screaming, kicking off the coverlet that she had mistaken for the shadow, her forehead drenched in sweat. Rumple immediately appeared by her side.

“Belle, love, it’s okay I’m here. No one will hurt you. It was just a bad dream.” He murmured trying to quiet her panicked words about a shadow that stole their baby and carried it away, then attacked her. He gathered her in his arms, and she rested her head on his shoulder. His lips kissed her brow, before his hand came up to wipe the moisture beading on her forehead.

“It’s okay. The only shadows here are the ones created by the candlelight.” His black claws ran through her hair as she looked around. Her blue eyes went wide as she realized how long she had slept.

“I’ve been sleeping all day, and I still feel tired. The midwife said it was normal to sleep often, but this much? Rumple, what if something is wrong? And the nightmare, it felt so real.” Her fingers found the collar of his vest and gripped it tightly. He saw something black flit past the window out of the corner of his eye. He looked down to make sure Belle didn’t see it. She still looked up at him with half-lidded eyes.

“I know it scared you, but I won’t let anything happen to you or the baby. You’re still tired too. Sleep a little longer and then we’ll have dinner together, okay?” Belle gave him a soft smile before she closed her eyes and fell asleep against his chest as he continued to cradle her.

Once he made sure she was fast asleep and the wards were set in place, he disappeared from the room and appeared in the snow covered gardens outside the Dark Castle. Scanning his surroundings he found the shadow perched upon a tree, easily found against the stark white of the snow. As soon as it noticed him watching it flew off disappearing into the sky.

“Well, I see I’ve caught your attention again, laddie.”

A chill crept up Rumple’s spine at hearing his father’s adolescent voice. Why was he here? Just to taunt him? Had he not done enough of that already?

Rumple turned around, stamping down his cowardice to meet him face-to-face. “Why are you here? What do you want with me or Belle?”

Pan gave him a perplexed look, then grinned like a demon. “I told you before, son. I’m not here for Belle, and I can torture you in other ways.”

“If you won’t tell me why you’re here, then leave. I’m tired of your games.” Rumple spat out and turned around in an attempt to go back inside the castle.

“Are you so dense, laddie? Has being the Dark One and searching for Baelfire clouded your mind? I’m surprised it hasn’t clicked yet.” Pan laughed, sending another shudder up Rumple’s spine.

He immediately turned around, reptilian eyes wide as he glared at his father. Belle’s dream about a shadow taking their son and Pan’s keen interest in her had made him suspicious. Pan wanted his son, and he had a feeling that he set this up all along. Only someone who used magic or knew how to manipulate magical locks could have retrieved that dagger. Whatever dark plan he had for the baby, it wouldn’t come to fruition.

“Let me guess? You want another lost boy, one with magical properties for whatever purpose. Good luck trying to grab him, it’s not going to happen. And what are you going to do if the baby is a girl?”

“And how are you so sure that baby won’t be a boy? I’ll take my chances, laddie.”

“I’ll take my chances killing you then.” He snapped back, baring his stained teeth.

“Oh?” Pan smirked. “ We both know that can’t happen without us both dying, so you might want to come up with a different plan. Though the chances of me snatching your son are very high, might as well give up before you go too far. See you around, son.”

Rumple watched his father disappear before his eyes. Would they continue to play this game in the coming months? His father teasing him, while Rumple issued threats. With his thoughts in a panicked haze he left the gardens in a cloud of violet smoke, eager to protect Belle’s resting form.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sooooo sorry, it took two weeks to get this chapter out. A lot has been going on, and I hit a bit of a block. I may write a bit slower because we're getting into the "meat" of the story, so it will require a bit more work and concentration. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The last one was a bit of a filler. And thanks again for the feedback,kudos, and bookmarks :D It means so much!

**Chapter 12**

_Moonlight fell through the windows that lined the hallway to light her path. A chilling wind blew the curtains through the air, giving the hallway an eerie feel and look, making her shiver. Why were the windows open, she wondered. She could not remember what brought her out here either, yet her feet kept her going._

_That is until she heard a baby's wail, which made her stop in her tracks, then panic as she remembered her son._

_Running down the hallway, she followed the sound of the baby's cry, her maternal fear rising with each step she took. As she came upon the doorway leading to her son's room, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath, but the wailing continued and that spurred her to move her feet. Frantically, she walked to the small crib and pushed the blanket aside to gather her small son into her warm arms. But what she found had her hands clasping over her mouth as tears stung her eyes._

_Her son was missing, and she could still hear the crying except it was faint, distant. Her feet carried her out of the infant's room, and she saw the wisp of a shadow flit down the hallway. In the shadow's clutches she noticed her son, his little fists balled up and flying through air as he cried._

_"No!" She yelled out as she ran after the shadow, but it was too late. The shadow had disappeared along with her baby, and in her despair she sank to the marble floor on her knees, her face in her hands as a mother's tears fell down her face._

Belle woke up suddenly in a cold sweat, her chest heaving from panic, and tears streaming down her face. At first she did not know where she was, until she remembered she had kept Rumple company while he spun at his wheel in the tower. She had ended up on the settee due to fatigue with a blanket to keep her warm, and a pillow to prop her head into a comfortable position. The halting creak of the wheel caught her attention, and she turned her head to the side to find Rumple with his hand stilling the spinning wheel, the lines on his face conveying worry.

"Belle? Are you okay? I think you had another nightmare." He stated, then appeared by her side, holding her hand, and using his other hand to wipe the sweat from her brow. Belle leaned into him when he sat next to her, resting her head on his shoulder as her wild and damp curls flowed down his chest.

"I'm okay, I just had another nightmare about that shadow. Ever since you told me what you think your father has planned, my nerves have been on edge." She explained, and placed her hand on the growing baby bump. The midwife estimated the pregnancy to be five months along now, and the morning sickness had dissipated, however she found herself napping more frequently.

"I wish I didn't have to tell you what he has planned, but I deemed it necessary, nevertheless." He murmured in her ear while his hands caressed her auburn strands. While his reassurances about her safety passed his lips from time to time he noticed Belle's continuing nervousness. The dagger also stayed on her person, attached to a garter on her leg. Though it wouldn't do much against Pan, it gave her some confidence in case a moron decided to harm her.

"No, I'm glad you told me, Rumple. We promised to be honest with each other, and I'd rather be rattled by what you told me than being unaware of what could happen to me or my child. I don't know what I'd do without my loving guardian." Belle said, her fingers sneaking into the opening of his vest and trailing along his chest, making his breath hitch in this throat. His darling Belle had gotten friskier over the past few months, and their lovemaking had become more exhilarating. He had to admit nothing was more thrilling than sex with his pregnant lover.

"I'm yours forever Belle, or however long you want me."

He leaned his head back when she kissed along his neck, whispering about how she wanted him forever. He would have to make good on those words someday, they both knew the wedding bells weren't far off in their plans. Belle slid onto his lap and adjusted her position to accommodate her growing belly. When she nipped his collarbone she jumped and leaned back, shock conveyed in her eyes.

" Rumple…? Did you feel that?" Her azure eyes filled with elation, and with haste she grabbed Rumple's hand and placed it on her stomach. "The baby kicked!"

He waited for their baby to move underneath the palm of his hand. A few moments passed by and Rumple thought the baby had relaxed until he felt it push against his hand. Another push came right after it, followed by another, and another. Having missed out on such a happy moment with Baelfire, the feeling of having his child move under the palm of his hand brought tears to his eyes.

Belle noticed the tears forming in his eyes, and she quickly cupped his cheeks with her small hands, then leaned forward to kiss his tears away. His arms came around her small form and hugged her against him as he placed tender, open-mouthed kisses along her porcelain neck. How he loved her more and more with each passing day, and loved everything about her, from her sky blue eyes to her flaring temper. Belle threw her head back and let out a small moan as Rumple's lips caressed her collarbone, drifting down to nip and kiss the top of her breasts.

"Rumple…" Belle whimpered before her love settled her on the settee, kissing her shoulders then moving his lips down her back to gently bite the soft flesh of her hip.

Getting on her hands and knees and playfully wiggling her hips, Belle gripped the armrest of the settee, a position they had been assuming more often since the increasing growth of her belly. At first, their lovemaking had diminished when Rumple noticed her belly growing larger. After a few weeks Belle had finally coaxed Rumple into a vigorous copulation, informing him that the midwife said sex would not harm the baby. After she had convinced him, their lovemaking had become more intense, and better than it had been before.

After magicking their clothing away, Rumple lined himself up at her wet entrance. In one smooth stroke he entered her, eliciting a pleased groan from his throat, indulging himself in her tight, pink opening. Belle's knuckles nearly turned white from her grip as Rumple began to pump in and out of her with vigor, nearly making her squeal in delight as she met his thrusts by backing into him.

His deft fingers found her clit and rubbed it gently in a rhythmic circle. Belle lasted only a few seconds more before she came undone. Her walls clamped down on him, and after a few quick thrusts he spilled himself inside her.

She turned over on her back, her breath coming in tiny pants through her rosebud mouth. Her slick, damp curls framed her pretty face, and Rumple felt like he was glancing upon a goddess. He leaned over and pressed his mouth to hers, kissing down her neck, and trailing the kisses along her swollen belly.

"I love you, Belle." Rumple murmured as he nuzzled her belly. "And I love you too, little one."

Belle sighed in happy bliss, her recent nightmare forgotten knowing that the baby's father was here to protect them. "I love you too, Rumple."

And before long, they both drifted off into a deep sleep. Dreams of the shadow no longer bothered her throughout the night, giving her a good night's rest.

* * *

Edan sat perched upon Belle's shoulder while she fed him small morsels of meat. She had been cleaning up the library when the little dragon tugged at her skirts with its teeth, indicating he was hungry. Rumple's magic kept a steady supply of meat for Edan, making it much easier on Belle, who didn't have to kill an animal to feed another one. The thought alone made her squeamish.

As Belle gave Edan the last bit of meat, Rumple walked through the library doors with a scroll in his hand. She took one glance at the rolled up paper, one of her eyebrows arched in wonder.

"I haven't seen many of those recently." Belle said and allowed Edan to crawl down her forearm and fly off to roost on a table.

"It's actually for you. It's from the midwife, Charlotte. She wants to see you."

Belle gave him a perplexed look but reached out to grab the scroll, and opened it to read the swirly letters of Rumple's magic. The writing on the scrolls were never handwritten, they came from requests uttered from an individual's mouth, and the magic wrote the words on the parchment which was soon delivered to the Dark One. Except this time, the magic made sure to address her as the "Lady of the Dark Castle".

_Dearest Lady of the Dark Castle,_

_I know we have an appointment later today for me to meet you at The Dark Castle. However, I cannot walk that distance today since my joints have become stiff due to the inclement weather and the Dark One's magic makes me dizzy. I request that you come see me at my home today, I am training a new midwife and I would prefer that I allow her to practice her knowledge on you. If you cannot arrive today then we will plan for sometime later this week._

_Sincerely,_

_Charlotte_

"She wants me to go to her house because she can't make it here today." Belle watched Rumple's face twitch with disapproval. Going into town made him nervous even if his Belle carried the dagger and the townsfolk knew who she was to him.

"I don't go to town often, Rumple. Besides you're more than welcome to come with me."

That seemed to get through to him, and Belle breathed a sigh of relief. With each passing month, she became less and less tactful in her arguments with Rumple. At times she said things she didn't meant to say, and while they made up in plenty of ways, she couldn't believe the things that poured forth from her mouth. They both knew the pregnancy made her irritable, but Belle constantly felt guilt for the words she said.

"I'll go with you, Belle. Though I recommend we use magic, it might be ea-"

She cut him off then. "No, I'd prefer to take the carriage. Using magic to transport me long distances still makes me ill."

"Very well." Rumple simply said, giving up before they got into a heated argument.

* * *

In under an hour, Rumple and Belle entered the carriage, and sat side by side. Edan refused to be left alone, so Belle had no choice but to allow him to perch on her shoulder for the duration of the ride. Feeling slightly weary, she leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. He said nothing but relished in the rosemary scent of her hair as he nuzzled the auburn curls. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, but he withdrew it as soon as Edan snapped at him.

"Pesky reptile," Rumple muttered under his breath.

Belle stirred beside him. "I heard that Rumple."

"Well, he is." Rumple retorted, his face twisted in disapproval of the biting dragon.

"If you'd just leave him alone, he wouldn't be so feisty." Belle said sleepily, snuggling closer to him. Rumple opened his mouth for another rebuttal, but refrained. Belle needed rest, and their bickering, no matter how playful kept her awake.

The rest of the journey remained peaceful, the only noise being the sound of rocks flying out from under the carriage wheels and Belle's steady breathing. The sun began to lower in the sky by the time they reached the small town near Rumple's castle. He managed to shake Belle awake before helping her out of the carriage. They agreed to keep Edan in the carriage. He seemed nervous about the town anyway by refusing to leave the security of the carriage. Keeping her hand in his, he turned around to notice the townsfolk fleeing to their shops or homes. Good, let them run, he thought to himself.

"Well, it's nice to know these folk know their place here." He grumbled while leading Belle to the midwife's place of residence. She rolled her eyes at him, not thrilled about how he harped on about scaring the townspeople.

They came upon the midwife's home, and Belle was relieved that she had remembered its location, having only been here once. Belle knocked on the wooden door. When no answer came for what seemed longer than a few minutes, she raised her hand again but gasped when she nearly knocked the midwife on the forehead, making Rumple snicker behind her.

"I'm sorry, I thought you didn't hear me at first."

The midwife waved her off. "It's okay, dear. I was in the middle of setting things up. Come inside, please."

Belle obliged her with Rumple following behind. His expression went from neutral to suspicious in a matter of seconds when he noticed a small blonde standing by the fire. He knew someone else would be with them, he read the letter. But this woman seemed familiar to him and he couldn't place why. The desire to protect his lover and mistress ran through his blood, ready to pounce like a lion at the first sign of trouble.

Charlotte motioned to a pallet made of cushions and blankets near the roaring fire, but not to close to the heat to become unbearable. Belle sat down, enjoying the surprising comfort of the pillows and blankets on the floor. The young woman behind the midwife watched her curiously, and across from the woman Rumple stood, his eyes narrowed.

"Is this the woman who will train under you?" Belle inquired of Charlotte while she gave the apprentice a warm smile, who seemed suddenly nervous. It was nice to have someone around her own age to look after her, even though Charlotte had been pleasant with her, she could also be intimidating at times and rather hasty. Though she suspected the woman led a busy life, which meant an apprentice would be good for her, and would keep a heavy load off her hands.

Charlotte nodded in response. "She is my new apprentice. This young lady here goes by the name Tink. Tink this is Belle."

"Hi," the woman said shyly. Her eyes flitted back and forth between Charlotte and Belle, then landed on the Dark One. Once she took a good look at Rumple she began to tremble as he glared at her. Charlotte noticed the tension right away and decided to address this problem immediately.

"I believe you're frightening my apprentice, Dark One. If you don't mind, I'd like you to step outside."

"I think not! Do you even know where this person is from? How well do you know her, dearie? Something isn't right!" Rumpled shouted, his hands flying in the air, making Tink jump in fright.

"Rumple, stop!" Belle's voice cut through the air, stilling the Dark One before the other woman's eyes. "It's okay, Rumple. They're just going to do a quick check up, and then you can come in."

Rumple continued to glare at Tink, but the demands of his Lady gave him no choice, he would wait outside, reluctantly.

"Fine!" He yelled again, and left the house, slamming the door behind him. Belle winced at the loud noise, and she noticed Charlotte shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. They would definitely have a talk about his behavior once she left this place.

"Sorry, this pregnancy makes him paranoid and overprotective." Belle apologized, her fingers twisting in the fabric of her skirts, slightly embarrassed by Rumple's outburst.

"It's fine, fathers tend to be on edge during the mother's pregnancy. Instinct can be rather overwhelming." Charlotte turned away from her then, and said something to Tink that Belle couldn't make out. Once the conversation ended, Tink came forward while Charlotte stood back, allowing the younger woman to take over. After a few minutes of observation, she spoke up to relay information to the midwife.

"She seems a bit larger than what's usual." Tink uttered, looking over her shoulder at Charlotte. That was when Belle noticed her reach into a small pouch, her hands pulled out a small vial. She thought nothing of it at first, until the expression on the young woman's face changed from one of friendliness to something Belle did not find peaceful.

"Why do you think that is, Tink?" Charlotte queried. Before Belle could react, a wisp of powder hit the midwife, knocking her out cold.

She stood up suddenly, panic in her blue eyes as she realized what had happened and what danger she was in.

"Rumple-" Belle's voice faltered as darkness came over her. Before she fell to the ground and injured herself and the baby, Tink caught her.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Belle, but I have no choice." Tink declared with a pang of regret in her small voice. She heard the door slam open to reveal a very angry Dark One. If looks could kill, she would be dead. If she didn't leave here with Belle now, she wouldn't make it out alive.

Before the Dark One could use his magic, Tink disappeared into the air along with Belle, the kris dagger falling to the ground. The howls coming from the small house filled the air of the town, making every resident shudder in fear. Whoever dared to cross the Dark One would be met with a violent end, and that night no one left their house in fear of being a victim of the Dark One's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, I think I'd be staying inside too. Rumple is pissed, guys! D:


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I managed to get this chapter out faster than I thought I would. It actually only took me a few hours, and the editing and beta process took longer, lol. This one is intense, Rumple kind of...goes off the deep end. Also, there's a little surprise in this one, hope you like it ;) I must warn you, that I've also taken a few liberties with Tink as this is an AU.

**Chapter 13**

Rumple sat perched upon a wooden stool, watching the midwife awaken from her magic-induced slumber. Dark thoughts raced through his mind as he conjured up images of spilling her blood and insides on the floor and painting the walls with it. He had his suspicions that Tink was from Neverland and sent by Pan, who else would go after Belle without fear of the Dark One? However, he needed to be sure before he wasted time spanning the realms while her life or the child’s life were in danger.

It seemed an eternity passed before the woman opened her eyes, blinking to clear her vision. Her eyes widened, conveying her terror at the realization that she was tied up and lying on her side.

“W-what happened? Where’s Tink? Where’s Belle?” Charlotte asked, her eyes roaming about the room and stopped when they landed on the Dark One, who sat poised like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. Hostility and violence gleamed in his strange, reptilian eyes.

“The woman you allowed to get near Belle took her from me,” he snarled, spitting out the last few words while baring his teeth.

“What? I-I didn’t meant for her to do that. I didn’t know!” The woman stammered frantically. Her heart beat wildly in her chest knowing that a vengeful Dark One could very well end her life. She wiggled her hands to see if the ropes would slack, but it was futile, he had used magic on the rope to bind her.

The Dark One waved his hand in the air and suddenly Charlotte’s tongue grew heavy until she could no longer move it. Her eyes turned to Rumple again, wide and full of fear.

“Here are the rules, dearie. First, you’ll speak when I allow you to. Second, you’re going to tell me where this Tink came from. And third, well, that just might hurt a bit and may well be your end. Now, do you understand the rules?”  

Charlotte nodded, her heart thudding at the last rule.

“Good, now let’s begin shall we, dearie?” He flourished his hand, and relieving the magic from her tongue. “Now where did she come from? And no lies or half-truths, I’ll know, and make it snappy.”

“She didn’t say specifically. Tink said she came from another village where she was shunned and banished to some distant land, and then she came here wanting to apprentice under me.” The words surprisingly fell out of her mouth, despite her nervousness and her death looming over her like the ax of an executioner.

“She gave you no specifics regarding her origins and yet you let her near Belle, the lady of the Dark One, who has enemies that would love to use her as leverage against him. You’re a fool, and your foolishness has just cost you your life.” His dark lips curled back in a sneer, exposing his stained teeth.

He watched her squirm in her restraints, and felt a sort of dark satisfaction, something he hadn’t felt since Belle came into his life. Oh, he had that impish glee when he made Gaston tremble, but this made the Dark One inside of him howl with joy at the thought of killing someone who had a hand in kidnapping his mate, no matter how unintentional.

“Or perhaps you’re not just foolish, but a sneaky rat, hmm? Maybe you knew all along. What did she offer you, dearie?” Rumple inquired, pointing a black claw towards her, knowing she hid something from him..

“I swear I did not know.” She responded, her voice quivering.

“That doesn’t satisfy me at all! I suppose I’ll have to dig out the truth using magic. And this will hurt, dearie.” He explained while shooting out his hand to immobilize her with a poof of purple smoke. In an instant his claws were pressed to her forehead, searching for any memory or lie while she writhed from the pain of his intrusion. Her mind was old, and mostly filled with memories of her past, things he didn’t care about, and knowledge of midwifery. He skimmed through the memories, digging deeper this time, until he found a conversation she had with Tink. As clear as day, Tink told Charlotte she came from Neverland, but nothing else was spoken about who sent her. But he knew, Pan sent her. As soon as the memory ended, he dropped his hands to the side, his murderous gaze turned upon her.

“So, you were telling me a half truth all along.”

She simply nodded, her eyes watering with trepidation. Perhaps he would spare her? She held on to that small glimmer of hope, knowing that if Belle had fallen for this man he may not be so cruel after all. And if he found Belle before she gave birth, who would deliver the baby?

“Well, I suppose you’re no use to me now, are you?” He tittered, then drew up his left hand.

“What? But if you find Belle and she has the bab-” He cut her off then, stilling her tongue.

“You think you’re the only midwife in this world, dearie? Or that I’d let you near Belle again? I only chose you because you were close so if Belle needed to see a midwife, she wouldn’t have to be transported halfway across the world to see someone. But, I suppose the midwife will just have to come to her at all times. That’s if I get her back, no thanks to you.” He spat back as magic surrounded his hand aiming it at her, and watched her body shift as she cried out in pain. In seconds, she was covered in gray fur with a pink, scaly tail and a twitching nose.

“Oh, I do wonder if any cats are out and about tonight? Shall we see, dearie?” He giggled as he picked the rat up by its tail and walked outside, his feet flitting across the cobblestones to survey the dark alleys to keep an eye out for the stray alley cats that roamed about at night. An eerie silence filled the town. The townsfolk had fled inside their houses when they heard his rage, he presumed.

When he noticed a cat climb down from a stone slab near an old wooden building, he placed the rat on the ground. In a matter of seconds the cat smelled and noticed the scurrying rat, its rear wiggling as it prepared to pounce on the rat. Rumple giggled with glee as the rodent tried to run away and the cat chased after it.

“Someone has to feed the poor strays around here,” he shouted with a titter then turned on his heel and stepped away from the alley, the squeaks of the rat’s pain tapering off the further he walked away.

His rage almost made him want to waken every resident in the town and make an example of the midwife, but there was likely nothing left of her or the cat had wandered off with the squirming vermin in its mouth. Time was ticking by also, and he needed to get Belle back to the Dark Castle, safe and sound, preferably before she gave birth. According to the now deceased midwife, that would happen in four months, which hopefully gave him plenty of time.

As his thoughts raced about how to track his beloved and prepare for her rescue he walked back to the carriage. Magic encircled the area to transport him, Edan, and the carriage back to the castle. He ended up in his laboratory with Edan perched on a stool, looking around for any sign of Belle’s presence. Feeling the dragon’s pain and sorrow, he spoke to reassure the creature but mostly himself.

“Belle is not with us, dragon, but I will get her back. If I have to char this world in flames, I will have her back.” He muttered to himself as he set to work on creating a spell that would hopefully track her whereabouts.

* * *

Belle’s head swam with pain and confusion as her consciousness floated to the surface of her mind. Whispers and echoes infiltrated the air, reaching her ears. At first, she could not make out the words but as her mind became more aroused she was able to pick up a word at the end of a woman’s statement.

“Twins…” She heard a female’s voice say.

“Well, that certainly makes things interesting. That’s not what I was expecting, but it is what it is.”  An adolescent male’s voice uttered in response.

Wait, adolescent? Oh no, Belle thought to herself as panic took hold of her, remembering the story Rumple told her about his father. No, he had captured her!

“Well, I have another bit of news that might delight you. When I checked her with magic, I also found out that one is a boy and the other is a girl.” The female said. Belle reasoned that this woman was Tink, the person who kidnapped her and brought her here.

Her blue eyes searched the walls, which were an ugly color, and she seemed to be laying down on some old cot. Belle felt cold clasps on her ankles, and looked down to find that she had been chained to the wall. She swallowed her fear, fighting it. It would do no good to cower and not fight to protect her babies.

Babies, more than one.

Belle had been so scared and in a daze that she hadn’t processed what Tink said at first, and then it hit her. She was carrying twins, one boy and one girl. Rumple hadn’t used magic on her in five months, when her belly was flat, so she supposed his magic missed the second child. Her breath hitched a bit with happiness, she and Rumple had made two lives, full of magic and love. And now that joy could possibly be taken from her. She couldn’t let that happen, she thought to herself as she began to battle with the restraints that held her in place, tears threatening to spill down her face.

Before Pan could remark on the exciting confirmation that Belle was indeed carrying a boy, he saw said woman fighting her bonds out of the corner of his eye. A malicious smirked crossed his face as he watched his son’s beloved pull against the chains attached to the wall near her cot.

“Well, I see the proud mother has awoken and maybe heard the news?” He laughed and held out his hands. “Belle, Belle, I must say you exceeded my expectations with carrying twins.”

He padded closer to her, watching her sapphire eyes glisten with the forming tears. “I suppose it goes in your favor too, if you survive this birth that is. Frankly, I couldn’t care less about you or the girl. It’s the boy I want, as long as he lives I’m happy, but you and the girl are expendable.”

Another laugh erupted from his throat, “Seeing my son’s face when he learns of you and the girl’s death would be priceless, I’ll have to stick around for that. So, I’m hoping the birth snuffs out your life.”

Belle’s lower lip trembled. This..this monster was Rumple’s father? He had told her his father was a nasty person, but to be face-to-face with such evil? It enraged her and broke her heart to know this man was her lover’s father.

"W-why?” She managed to stammer out, “Why are you doing this? To us? To your son?”

“My business is my own. Just know that I needed a product of True Love, preferably one from my own lineage.” He explained, grinning as he watched Belle’s expression go from melancholic to one of shock.

“True Love?” Belle whispered, swallowing hard at a revelation that hadn’t crossed her mind, until now.

“Oh, don’t act so surprised Belle. Tell me, when you unlock the mechanism to retrieve the dagger, what color is that magic?” Pan inquired, intimidating her with a malevolent stare and the knowledge that he knew exactly what went on in their private lives.

At first, she didn’t want to tell him anything but shoved that thought away immediately knowing that Pan had enough power to harm her without harming the babies, specifically the boy. “I-it’s gold.”

“Interesting, among sorcerers that color is known as true love.” He stated, putting a finger to his chin.

“It is?” Belle asked in confusion.

“You mean he’s never told you? Well, I’m not surprised. He’s good at hiding thing. The reason his curse hasn’t broken, like I hoped it would, is because he keeps holding on to his power. I guess true love isn’t the most powerful magic of all.” He said with a smirk, watching the despair fill her eyes knowing their love couldn’t win over one thing: Rumple’s love for power.

“T-that’s not true.” Belle murmured, tears spilling down her cheeks. Yet, it made sense, his curse had not broken, but if Pan were correct she and Rumple were true loves.

“If you say so. He loves his power so much I wonder if he’ll keep looking for you depending on how long it takes. He has a son to find after all which requires his power, and that son came along before you and the twins did.” He hissed, sounding like steam billowing from a toppled pot of boiling water. “That must sting, huh? To hear those words.”

No, he wouldn’t let his words get to her. Rumple was not that kind of man. He would move this world and the skies above if it meant finding all of them, his other son included.

A burst of defiance and an edge of darkness crept into her mind. “We shall see. If he finds me, what will you do then?”

“I suppose I’ll deal with it if that happens.” He shrugged, unfazed by the possibility.

Belle laughed. “He’s the Dark One, you idiot.” She rubbed the tears from her face, then stared as they glistened on her hand, remembering the power of the dagger and how good it felt to control the power of the Dark One, as much as she loathed to admit it before. “I used to hold him back, tell him not do evil things even if it meant protecting me, how foolish and naive I was then. But if he finds me and you, I won’t stop him from hurting you. As a matter of fact, I’ll encourage him to kill you. No one threatens my children and gets away with it.”

Pan formed his lips into an “O” shape, slightly taken aback by her shift in personality. “That is something we shall see about then. I doubt it will come to that.”

Belle scoffed. “And that confidence is what will get you killed.”

Pan sighed, growing tired of being snapped at by a small woman. “Believe what you want. Oh! I almost forgot, someone wants to meet you! This person had a hand in bringing you here and actually owns this cozy place.”

“Who?” Belle narrowed her eyes, wondering what game he was playing now.

“Why don’t you come through the door, she’s awake and wants to see you!” Pan called out, his voice carrying through the room to whoever stood on the other side of the red painted doors.

When the person slipped through the doors, Belle’s hand clasped over her mouth as anger and tears took hold of her before she collapsed on the bed. No, he wouldn’t! She nearly screamed out in frustration until her consciousness slipped again, and she saw nothing but darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of my beta regarding Belle: "DON'T POKE THE MAMA BEAR." I must also give you guys a head's up, I plan on writing a sequel to this one called "His Dark Lady" :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, yesterday my Mac crashed. Yup. It crashed. I had some of this chapter finished and it crashed. I had to rewrite all of this from memory on google docs (which I will most definitely be using from now on) on my backup laptop. Tbh, I got bummed out writing this chapter so I'm sorry if it's crummy, but yeah, yesterday was hell. I hope you still enjoy it though! And thank you again for all the reviews, kudos, and bookmarks :)!

** Chapter 14 **

Belle blinked back the grogginess that threatened to send her back into unconsciousness. Her father's words reached her ears, making her sit up in alarm remembering where she was and part of the reason she ended up in this dank place.

Scooting backward until her back hit the cold wall behind her, the shackles attached to her ankles making the chains rattle with her movement. Sir Maurice turned his head to look at his daughter. Eyes that once held some ounce of pride for her were shadowed by the disappointment he held that she had fallen in love with a monster and now carried his spawn. His long, flowing, red robes trailed behind him as he walked to where she sat on the musty cot. She drew her knees up as far as they could go with her protruding belly and encircled her arms around them, looking so much like a child as she faced her father's scrutinizing glare.

"At first I hadn't expected you to run off with the beast, but you were always talking about adventure and going outside our town to see the rest of the world. So, I thought your wanderlust had gotten the best of you, and that you had become smitten with him simply because he gave in to your wishes. I see now that it's much more than that." Sir Maurice's voice trembled, and even his hands shook.

Belle lowered her knees, tears streaming down her face, but not because of her father's disapproval. She worried for the children growing inside her. What lengths would he go to in order to vanquish them from this world? Bile rose in her throat at the thought of him harming her babies. Forcing down the acidic substance, she finally spoke.

"I'm not sorry for falling in love with Rumple or conceiving our children. If you bring any harm to me or my children then I cannot stop you from his wrath, father." She swallowed hard with her next words, and her fingers curled into the fabric of the cot. "He's going to know you had a part in this."

"I don't have to do anything to the children. Pan will take care of the boy. We suspect you and the girl won't survive the birth, and that's enough for me. You're no longer my daughter, and if you survive I'll have the clerics come in and cleanse you. That would give me some hope to have the old Belle back." He grumbled under his breath, fists clenched as he dismissed Belle's warning.

More tears streamed down Belle's face, shocked that her father's cruelty would rule in favor of loving his daughter. It angered her to know that the man who grieved for his wife for years wouldn't find it in his heart to accept his daughter, the only living piece of her mother. "Then you are not my father. Please leave me."

Her father seemed reluctant to go at that moment, which confused Belle. If he were no longer her father, then why stick around? His reluctance did not last long as he turned on his heel to leave the room, leaving her despondent and sobbing in the growing darkness that clouded the room and her mind.

Belle leaned her head back against the wall, her hands on her belly as more tears slid endlessly down her face to drip onto her clothing. The conversation with her father and her pregnancy began to take its toll, and her eyes began to droop down. Before she could fall asleep sitting up she adjusted her position to lie on her side. After several minutes of frustrated jostling, she finally managed to get comfortable on the narrow cot. Though she was a prisoner the least they could do was offer her a larger bed to sleep on, otherwise she would have many restless nights. The stench of the cot didn't help matters either. Eventually, her fatigue won out and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Belle woke up again early in the morning when the sun had just peaked over the horizon, and the birds were singing their morning tunes. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes wearily and grumbling to herself about the happiness of the bird's songs, she looked over her shoulder to find a young boy who looked to be about in his early teens, dressed in green and gray rags, sitting in the far right corner opposite of her cot.

She sat up, bringing her legs over the edge of the narrow bed and by habit placed her hand on her belly. Feeling a few kicks, her lips turned up at the corner a bit and she whispered words of reassurance to let them know they were loved, and she would never leave them behind. She would support them in their choices, and even if they were bad choices she vowed to never shun them. Belle refused to end up like her father or Rumple's father for that matter. As the kicking began to dissipate, Belle focused her attention on the boy who occupied the room with her. He had somewhat long, shaggy dark hair that curled at the ends and she could make out his dark eyes, seemingly filled with pain. Those brown eyes had seen more than what a teenaged boy should, and yet something seemed familiar about them, as if they reminded her of someone.

When the boy saw her awake and observing him, he stood up and padded over to her. Unsure of his disposition she gave him a small smile, but spoke no words. He sat on his knees in front of her, with his hands in his lap. Silence passed between them, both unsure of what to say, but finally his voice cracked and words began to pour out of his mouth. How long had been since he had a real conversation with someone? Was he another baby who had been ripped from his mother's arms, only to serve Pan all these years? The thought made her sick to her stomach, a common occurrence lately that had nothing to do with her pregnancy, and everything to do with how cruel this world could be. Is this what her son's future looked like?

"They've sent me to watch over you. I'm a prisoner here as much as you are. I was handed over to Pan by a pirate, and I've been here ever since. I'm not sure how much time has passed as their prisoner. I escaped once and lived in a cave in Neverland for what I think was maybe a hundred years or so before Pan and the Lost Boys found me. And well, here I am."

Belle nearly came off the cot. A hundred years? Rumple had told her stories about how children never aged in Neverland, and at first she didn't believe it, he did joke around with her from time to , she had some trouble believing half of his stories. She had never forgiven him for the ghost story he made up about the castle one night when she was in the early stages of her pregnancy. Belle had found objects being moved around, doors slamming shut, and cold drafts where a fire had been blazing in a room. The thing that scared her the most was when she heard disembodied whispering, and footsteps running up and down the stairs. When Belle asked Rumple if the castle was haunted he told her a princess, who was a previous resident of the castle, had flung herself off one of the towers and now her restless spirit walked the halls. When Belle asked him why she hadn't witnessed these occurrences during her first few nights in the castle, he simply shrugged and said she had been more concerned getting settled into a new place than about what went bump in the night in the Dark Castle. Two nights later she had woken up to the sounds of footsteps running outside her door. In a fit of frustration and terror she woke up Rumple, who then started giggling, which flustered her even more. In order to get some peace that night he informed her that he had made the story up and his magic was responsible for the ghostly happenings. He slept in the tower for two weeks after that confession.

Thinking back on that story made her miss Rumple more. How she wanted to be the subject of his tricks instead of imprisoned and isolated. Focusing her thoughts her eyes turned back to the boy before her.

"And what do they make you do? What is your name?" Belle inquired, her hand in her lap, eager to hear what all this child had been through.

"My name is Neal. They don't make me do too much, or anything bad that is. I'm mostly just a caretaker of sorts. I'm supposed to get your breakfast as soon as it's ready and bring it to you. Just simple tasks like that," he replied, getting more comfortable in their conversation.

Belle frowned a bit. This boy didn't think anything of his simple tasks, but he should be with a family who would be long dead by now. If he were to be released into the world now he would likely end up in an orphanage. She already felt some maternal affection for the boy, or perhaps it was the pregnancy getting to her?

"But you were taken away from your family. That's the worst thing they've done to you."

Neal's eyebrows raised slightly at her words. "No, they didn't take me from my family. I was abandoned in a way."

Well, that certainly changed her perspective, and it made her want to mother this boy even more. She smiled to herself, realizing that she may have a friend in this dark and lonely place after all. " Well, perhaps, you'll escape this place someday, and maybe find someone who will take you in and love you?"

Neal gave her a small smile. "I hope so, but I'm not counting on it at this point."

A bell could be heard from downstairs and Neal hastily stood on his feet. "That's your breakfast. I'll get it and bring it back here so we can talk some more. Since I'm on duty, there's not much they can say on us talking to each other."

Belle nodded. "It's nice to have someone to talk to here. Let's hope this is a common occurrence."

"I agree!" Neal exclaimed before he turned around and exited the room. She could hear the echo of his footsteps on the stone stairs, the sound disappearing with each step. Letting out a huge breath, she slumped slightly, unsure of how she would get her and the boy away from this place, and away from Pan.

* * *

3 ½ months later…

Almost four months had passed and the spell Rumple had been working on for weeks to track Belle failed him. His lab had become a scattered mess. Tomes laid about on the floor with the pages flipped open, various trinkets were turned over on his desk, dust coated a large portion of the room, and Edan had taken to perching himself on the shelves away from the clutter and the angry imp who now fed him and gave him soft scritches on the back of his neck when his mood was not hostile.

It wasn't until another week passed that Rumple had stumbled upon a rumor about a globe, where if one pricked their finger, the globe would reveal someone of their own bloodline's whereabouts. Would it work for unborn children? He had to find out. After he had scoured the lands he came across an old beggar looking for a deal who also carried a globe with interesting properties. His last encounter with an old beggar had proven to take a wrong turn, so this time he had been more careful, no matter how giddy the globe sitting in his cart made him. The deal had been struck, and now the globe sat upon his desk, the mess scattered even more to make way for it. Edan gave a light whimper as he watched the imp touch the globe with thin fingers. Curious, he flew over to the desk and perched on the edge, watching intently.

Rumple looked over at the dragon and smirked. "This, my dear Edan, will hopefully help us find Belle and the baby." He only hoped that Belle hadn't given birth yet, and if she had then he hoped the baby had not been removed from where she was kept. It was not unusual for births to happen a week or two before the usual birthing month.

Raising his hand, he isolated his index finger and gave it some force against the sharp needle that rested atop the globe. When he felt the skin give way, and the sting increase, he removed his finger and allowed it to drip on the globe. Before his very eyes, red clouds soon swirled around the globe until they collected into one place. A tiny dot and a pinch of magic told him exactly what he needed to know.

The son of a bitch.

He had not taken her Neverland, though he had expected that if Pan wanted her to give birth. After careful planning it was time for Rumple to find Belle and his child. Putting on his most intimidating outfit with his scaly jacket, spiky scarf, and knee high boots he left his castle in his classic purple smoke.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm soooo sorry this took forever. My writing muse died but I think it's alive again. I'm a bit nervous about this chapter because I don't know everything there is to know about labor but what's done is done. Thank you so much for your patience :)

**Chapter 15**

A few more weeks passed and with each day she felt the twins become more restless, their little somersaults nearly driving her mad. The fact that she was locked up in a cold room with only a little cot and a chamberpot to keep her company most of the time made matters worse. Meals were not given to her at a consistent frequency, and with two babies taking her nourishment this made her feel weak and fatigued, making her wonder if they were trying to kill her on purpose when she gave birth.

Her only shred of hope remained with the thought of Rumple finding and saving her. As the weeks drug on doubts filled her mind. What if Rumple had abandoned her, and had decided to search for his lost son instead? Belle quickly pushed that horrid thought aside. No, he would come for her and their children and together they would find his son.

On occasion she saw the boy and Tink both tended to her the most, which eased Belle at times even though she remained somewhat wary of the fairy. The boy, Neal, had been kind enough to sneak her some food to fill her belly. While she nibbled on a biscuit or a pastry they would talk. Neal did not reveal much about his past, instead he inquired about Belle's past, which she gave him bits and pieces of in case he relayed everything back to Pan. As kind as the boy had been to her she still couldn't trust him with everything.

By marking her days with a fallen piece of white, chalky rock, she had determined that her pregnancy was reaching the end of the eighth month. Her hands shook as she marked the wall for the day. The birth was too close for comfort, and her trepidation escalated to one of intense fear. She refused to die in this cell, and that possibility increased everyday. Her heart hammered in her chest as she stared at the last white line.

"It won't be much longer now, you'll go into labor in a couple of weeks, I assume." Belle turned her head towards the soft, feminine voice. Always light on her feet, Tink never made a sound when she entered Belle's cell. At first Tink would startle her, but Belle became used to it as time went on.

"And then what? I'll be left here to die if something goes wrong?" As she spoke, she felt the babies turn inside her again. Belle placed a hand on her belly, and looked up at Tink, her blue eyes imploring.

The other woman wrung her hands, her eyes averting to the floor then back to Belle. "Belle, it is not my intention to let any harm come to you or the infants. Me and a few others, like Neal, have been forced to do his dirty work or die. But, this is all my fault and I can't let you die. Perhaps the Dark One would even spare me if I helped heal you and allowed you to escape."

Belle worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she took in Tink's confession. "Why is he keeping you here?"

Tink sat next to her on the cot, her hands in her lap as her thumbs continued to twiddle. " I was cast out by the Blue Fairy and I lost my magic and wings. Before long I ended up in Neverland. Pan told me that as long as I worked for him he would find a way to give me back my magic and wings. And here I am, years later and still waiting."

Belle felt her old self rise from beneath this new Belle, who felt spite and anger, to reach out and put a comforting hand on Tink's shoulder. "Perhaps if all goes well, Rumple and I can find a way to free you, and I would imagine Pan's death would do just that. I don't see Rumple letting Pan walk away from this alive."

The fairy wiped a stray tear from her eye, and allowed her hand to fall to her lap again. "Yes, the Dark One is more powerful than Pan, I presume. But, Belle, you don't know all the details of Pan's plan."

Silence hung in the air, leaving unspoken words dangling by a string.

"Yes, go on," Belle encouraged, an eyebrow arched.

"He's going to use your son's heart to make himself immortal," Tink managed to choke out without stuttering her words at the horrid thought of someone harming a child. "He needs the heart of a child born of True Love from his lineage to complete the task."

"W-what?" Belle asked in horror. She knew Pan had some sinister plan for her child, but nothing to the extent of taking her son's heart and murdering him so Pan could have immortality. Every time she learned something new about this monster, the more she despised him.

"I-I have to leave now. Please, Tink!"

"Belle, I can't get you out of here until the babies are born. This ward is extremely powerful and it will only turn off once they're both breathing air into their lungs."

Belle took in a deep breath, her nerves nearly shattering with this news. It was bad enough she was locked up until she gave birth and possibly left to die while Pan kidnapped her son, but she would not allow any harm to come to her children, especially something as horrid as ripping out his heart. As her thoughts consumed her an idea struck and settled into her mind.

"Tink, I have a plan that might work. Before you get me out of here, I need my son to leave this place first, especially if he's the first one to be born."

"Yes, that could work. Pan trusts me and he refuses to watch the birth."

As the night drug on Belle and Tink continued to develop their plan. Tink or Neal would find the boy a safe hiding place and then seek Belle out once Pan was dead. She would not risk the monstrous boy knowing her son's whereabouts while he still lived. Tink inquired about her own safety, but Belle was adamant about seeing to her children's safety first. If Belle were in danger of dying she wanted the girl taken away from this cell too.

Tink only nodded in agreement, hoping it would not come to the death of Belle. She would do everything in her power to prevent that from happening.

* * *

Instead of two weeks, two nights later Belle woke up as she felt a surge of water spill from between her legs to soak the linens of her cot. Pain erupted in her belly as a contraction took her. Crying out for Tink, the fairy wasted no time before entering her cell with a handful of fresh cloths. Neal trailed behind her with a pail of cold water and a damp cloth ready to be placed on her forehead, his face betraying the fact that the last place he wanted to be was in the same room where a woman was giving birth.

Another contraction gripped her and she thought her hands would tear into the flimsy straw mattress beneath her. Once the pain subsided, she let out a deep breath, huffing to allow more air into her body. Tink's brow furrowed at how close the contractions appeared to be.

"Your contractions are already close, it may not be long before you're ready to push." Tink looked at the straw mattress and decided it would not do for birthing, and it might be easier on Belle if she squatted against the cot while on the floor.

Tink gathered up the linens and placed them on the floor so Belle would have padding while using the cot for support when squatting. Once she helped her into the position she grabbed the pail of water and cloth from Neal and placed it by Belle's side, dipping the cloth into the cool water, and squeezing the water before wiping it on her forehead.

"Do I need to stay here or can I leave?" Neal asked, his face forming into a grimace at the sight of childbirth on its way.

"No, but stay outside the door just in case. Remember our conversation."

Neal nodded and hurried out of the door. Tink kept reassuring Belle that everything would be all right, and that she was doing great. An hour seemed to pass, and much to Tink's relief Pan had not come near the cell door. Though Pan said, with a disgusted look on his face, that he would not attend the birth, the fairy figured he would check in on them at least once. But as the time finally came for Belle to push, that thought became buried in the back of her mind. Her focus stayed on Belle as she noted the growing weakness and fatigue in her features. And she had two babies to birth. This was not good.

"Okay, ready to push?" Tink counted and urged Belle to push. From Belle's painful cries she assumed the baby's head was crowning, and a quick check with her hands confirmed so. She gave her time to recover before the next push, which allowed the baby's shoulders to be free.

Finally, with the last push the baby was born. Tink noted the first baby born had been the boy, which made their plan easier. After getting the baby to cry, cleaned up, and cutting the umbilical cord she allowed Belle to see him before another contraction hit her, indicating the girl would be next.

Belle sobbed seeing her son, who looked so much like her, wailing and pink-skinned like any other healthy baby. And she knew this time with him was precious, because it would be cut short. As much as she wanted to hold her Liam forever, she could not. His life depended on her getting him out of this cell and to safety.

"Liam has to leave now. He can leave now, right?" Belle asked while revealing his name, her lower lip quivering as tears streamed down her face.

"Yes, I'll get him out of here. Use this time to relax, it will be a bit before the girl is born."

Fighting back her own tears, Tink bundled the baby up more to keep it warm and secure. Upon opening the door to the cell, she was relieved to find Neal still waiting at the door after all this time. "Take Liam, and get as far away from here as you can. Do not come back here, you both are free."

Neal swallowed, his brown eyes watching the squirming baby in the blankets as he held it. As much as it frightened him to know that for a while he would have to take care of the needs of an infant, he made a promise that he would help. And he was not one to break a promise, especially if another life depended on it.

"Yes, I understand. I'll take care of him until the time is right." Tink shooed him off then, and in the darkness of the halls Neal and Liam disappeared.

* * *

Two reptilian amber eyes watched from the darkness as Rumple observed how he could worm his way through this particular ward castle with the lone tower appeared to be smaller than his own, which might make breaking in a little more difficult since it was likely he'd run into someone. He hoped Belle was in that tower, and not elsewhere in the castle, or this would be a long night of searching for his beloved. His scaly hands fumbled with a special box that he took from a shelf in his laboratory. Pandora's Box, a legendary trinket that imprisoned evil with the flick of a wrist. With this box, he could get rid of Pan without killing himself in the process and ensure that his family would stay safe forever.

Once his magic touched a ripple in the ward he wasted no time breaking through it. He felt the tingle of magic as it tried to push him back but failed, the Dark One's magic being stronger. As he set foot inside, he was greeted by the presence of a figure lurking in the shadows. Rumple's lips curled up, ready to end this demon who had ruined his father once and for all.

"Come out and face me, dearie. I don't have time for your games."

"Oh, my games with you are pretty much over, laddie," Pan muttered as he stepped out of the darkness that blanketed the walls of the castle. "After all, your beloved is in labor with twins as we speak."

Rumple's eyes widened at that bit of news. Twins? For a moment elation overwhelmed him, they were having not one, but two babies. The joy was fleeting as he remembered where he was and what he needed to do to keep Belle and the twins safe.

"Well, I'll just be on my way then," he said with a giggle as he stepped towards the stairs, a bit of spring to his walk as he tried to be the showman.

"Not so fast, son. I'm not letting you through until I have the boy."

Rumple turned on his heel. His lips contorted into a playful grin. "And what makes you think I'll allow you to do that, dearie?"

A wail broke through the air, and sent a chill down Rumple's spine. That painful cry could only belong to Belle, and he felt a wave of magic push within him, letting him know his own flesh and blood would soon be in the world. His Belle and his children were so close, he couldn't fail them now.

"Oh, I'm not expecting you to which is why-" Pan's words were cut short when he noticed the box in Rumple's hand.

Rumple tittered and stepped a little closer to Pan. "I'm not the little boy you abandoned anymore, father. Say hello to a life of imprisonment in a teeny, tiny little box."

He waved his hand over the box, and with a click it opened to emit a red cloud of magic. Pan screamed as the cloud encased him then pulled him into the box. Once Pan was inside the locking mechanism clicked, sealing the boy away for what Rumple hoped would be forever. As long as Rumple lived, Pan would never be free.

He made his way up the stairs, following the cries of labor to the tower, his mind wild with concern for Belle. Using magic to make this journey faster never entered his mind, his emotions a tempest. Silence greeted him as he neared the door of the tower, making his heart thrum erratically. Kicking the door open he was met with the image of Belle holding an infant in her arms, crying softly. Only one babe was in the room. Had she not given birth to the other one yet, he thought to himself.

Belle's shimmering cobalt eyes met his, and she cried harder, from either shock or happiness she didn't know. "R-Rumple!"

He ran to her side then, quickly gathering her in his arms, but careful not to disturb the baby. His baby. A face that had his chin and eyes that were red from crying looked up at him. A perfect, beautiful baby that he and Belle had created rested in her arms. His happiness knew no bounds at that moment.

"Rumple! I….how?" Belle whimpered, having trouble finding her words. Her eyes were also half-lidded, a sign of fatigue and the pallor of her skin alarmed him. She slipped from his arms as she began to lose consciousness and he caught her as Tink took the baby from her arms. He had been so consumed by Belle's presence that he hadn't noticed the woman who caused this in the first place to be standing in the same room. If looks could kill, she would be a dead woman on the floor right now.

"She needs to rest. She's very weak, but she'll pull through even though she lost a lot of blood." Tink stated, remaining calm in the presence of a very irate Dark One.

"I was told she had twins. Where is the other one? And speak fast, I need to get Belle home and I have no time for anymore tricks."

"The other one is your son. This is your daughter, Gwen," she explained, handing him the baby. He cradled her against his chest, his protective nature already overwhelming him with one baby in his arms. Now his thoughts raged at him to get both of his sons back, to complete this family he had created.

"But where is my son?"

"Belle requested that he be taken away from here as soon as he was born. He's not here, she wanted him safe. Even she doesn't know where he is."

His heart broke at those words. He had lost another son. His rescue had taken too long, and now Belle and their son had paid the price for it. How could she ever forgive him for this? And if the boy ended up lost or dead, how could he ever forgive himself for failing?

"I-I need to take her home. Enough of this, you're coming with us too. I'll need someone who has knowledge of caring for Belle after a birth." He stammered, fighting the tears that threatened to stream down his face.

Tink was stunned that he had not torn her apart. She was the cause of this after all. However, instead of wondering why she was kept alive, despite Rumple's words that he needed her, she helped him get Belle ready to leave this forsaken place. With Belle and the small infant girl safe and secure, a wisp of purple smoke had the room emptied in a matter of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh dear...is Pan really defeated? Will that globe come into the picture again? Stay tuned and find out :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyas guys......guess what's back? 8D!! Yup, told you I wouldn't abandon this story. My muse has risen from the dead and boy, do I have some surprises coming. There will be a Part 2 and it will be very,very different from canon. I hope no one has forgotten this story, because it's about to go a rather fun route. Enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

A flurry of panic and a flaring temper erupted from the Dark One. Edan, terrified of his master’s ire, flew away to rest on higher ground.  Rumple grabbed ahold of the dining table, his claws digging into the wood as he tried to calm his breathing and nerves before he threw it against the wall. Belle was in a deep, magical slumber--deep enough to worry him.  Anxiety and shame crawled through his mind, scaring him. What if she never woke? And now he had another child missing.

“Tink!” Rumple yelled, releasing his violent hold on the table. He could hear the tapping of Tink’s shoes on the stone stairs, her movements hurried.

“Yes, Dark One?” She huffed, a tired look in her eyes.

“Has Belle woken up?” His voice was exhausted and his heaving chest slowed as his anger dissipated. He turned his gaze to Tink, his features relaxing as he noticed no sign of panic or despair on her face.

“No. But she is safe and stable, thanks to your magic.” Tink stated. She clasped her hands together as an awkward silence filled the air. The Dark One appeared to be deep in his thoughts as he stared at the wooden knots on the table.

Finally, Tink broke the silence. “Would you like to see her?”

Rumple closed his eyes for a moment. He still blamed himself for her kidnapping, losing his other son, and Belle’s current condition. Belle should be awake and smiling at her newborn children, instead she rested as the magic healed her worn body. For a few hours he couldn’t bear to look at her, instead he had channeled all of his rage into breaking his curios.

However, he owed her this much. Belle deserved to see his face when she woke. He needed to hold her hand, feel her warmth.

“Yes.” He said, moving away from the table.

Though he knew his way around his own castle, he followed Tink to the master bedroom, her candlelight illuminating the way, creating shadows on the walls. The atmosphere of the walk made him feel solemn, and it felt like the minutes dragged before they came close to the bedroom. Rumple, of course, could have used magic but he was too emotionally drained to bother.

Rumple breathed deeply as he reached for the doorknob, his scaly hands trembling. When he opened the door, his eyes settled on Belle’s sleeping form. Her long eyelashes rested against her face, her dark hair curled around her shoulders, and her lips were slightly parted.

Did she sleep as peacefully as she looked? Were her dreams filled with nightmares about her son being taken away? Did she relive her time in Pan’s prison?

Rumple placed himself at her side, holding her hand before giving it a soft kiss. While he observed her, Rumple struggled with the decision to wake her or to leave her be. No, he wouldn’t rouse her, but would keep to her side all night with little Gwen.

He gave Belle a lingering kiss on the cheek before turning his attention to his daughter. He heard her whimpering from the bassinet. A twinge of guilt hit him; she was likely hungry. Already her world was hectic, her twin brother missing and the warmth of her mother absent.

In an instant he ambled towards the bassinet, scooped Gwen into his arms, and whispered to her. Her big eyes gazed at him with wonder, as if she regarded this strange man holding and muttering softly to her. Already she appeared to have inherited her parents’ intelligence along with Belle’s curiosity. What strange powers or characteristics would the spawns of True Love and the Dark One create? The twins could be quite special, but he had to find his other son. His only hope for the moment was the globe, but he had been too concerned about getting Belle to safety and comforting his daughter. One step at a time, he told himself. It would do no good for the boy if Rumple failed.

Gwen made another small noise, and Rumple smiled at her. “I’m your father, my precious, beautiful Gwen.” He murmured endearments, rocking her back and forth. “And I promise I’ll do all I can to find your brothers, and our family will be reunited.”

He spent that night holding Gwen and watching over Belle, lost in his love for his daughter and silently vowing to protect Belle and Gwen at all costs. The thought of marriage also crossed his mind. When Belle recovered he would take her to a different region of this world--wherever she wished to go--and marry her there.

The fact also remained that he had a curse planned, and he would need to make arrangements to ensure he and his family were not separated. But first, he had to find Liam. Guilt consumed him again as he realized he might be abandoning his quest for Baelfire, but how could he choose? One was not more special than the other.

Again, one step at a time, he thought to himself as he placed Gwen in the bassinet and sat in a nearby rocking chair. His eyelids drooped as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

The sunlight on his face stirred him awake, eliciting a groan as he shielded his eyes from the bright light. He turned his head and gingerly opened his eyes. Belle was awake and feeding Gwen. She still looked tired, but the color had returned to her skin. The dark circles under her eyes had disappeared. Her hair had regained its healthy shine. She had never been more beautiful.

“Belle….” he whispered, the sound barely audible. But she heard him and when Belle looked up she smiled. A smile that brightened his world. He rose from the chair and sat by her side.

“Did you sleep well?”

She nodded. “Still exhausted, physically and mentally. I’m more than happy to be home and with you and Gwen.”  Sadness overcame her about the child she had lost, hoping he was somewhere safe and secure. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of Liam being in danger or dead, concerned that her split-second decision had somehow doomed him.

“Belle?” Rumple reached out to wipe her tears away. He knew she thought of Liam and blamed herself. They both knew this feeling now, though her reasoning had been easier to understand and accept. He, however, was merely a coward who let go of his son. Belle had let go of Liam to save him, to give him his best chance. “Don’t blame yourself, sweetheart. We’ll find him, even if I have to tear this world apart. I will find him.”

Those words were so familiar to him, as they were the exact same words he had uttered three hundred years ago. It appeared history had repeated itself, he thought wryly.

“How so?” Belle asked, her eyes regarding him, wide with curiosity. “ And how did you find us?”

“With a magical globe. Blood magic activates it. It should still work, and I can find Liam with ease. We’ll get him back in a heartbeat.” He leaned into her, kissing her soft lips, careful not to upset Gwen.

Belle broke the kiss, lifting her hand to brush a stray curl from his forehead. “And Pan?”

“Imprisoned, in a teeny tiny box,” he said in his usual high-pitched, playful tone. “ I’m sure he’s not having a fun time. It’s rather lonely and dark.”

The corners of Belle’s lips turned up into a small smile. It shocked him a bit; she never basked in joy at someone’s suffering. He thought he saw a shimmer of darkness in her deep blue eyes.

“That’s good,” she breathed, relieved. “He can’t hurt us anymore, can he?”

“Not unless I open the box. Which won’t be happening. I promise you that much, dear.” Rumple touched her cheek and a tender silent moment passed between them. Now was the time to ask her, to make a commitment.

“Belle….I……” he began to stammer and slid off the bed to bend on one knee. Belle’s eyes widened, her hand covering her mouth. “Will you marry me?”

Belle’s mouth stayed open until she finally found her voice. “Y-yes! Yes! Of course, Rumple. I’ll marry you!”

Rumple’s heart was hammering in his chest. Though Belle had stated plenty of times she loved him, he still feared rejection. And while the weight of their lost child rested on their shoulders, they couldn’t help but smile at one another. It dulled the sting of their loss, if only slightly. For Rumple, getting Liam back would be easy. He only needed to use the globe.

After they basked in the joy of their engagement, he magicked himself to his tower with a screen of violet smoke. Rumple waved it away and approached the globe. The candlelight reflected off its white surface, and Rumple took a deep breath. It was now or never; a small smear of blood would determine his son’s whereabouts. He would be one step closer to having a real family.

Rumple cringed slightly as the metal needle pricked his skin. The blood welled, bright red against his green-gold skin. He squeezed a drop onto the globe. The swirling crimson began to form into shapes and Rumple held his breath..

“Oh no,” he whispered to himself. How did this happen?

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...for that cliffhanger...


End file.
